


in the rubble, i will find you again

by vlossoms



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Blowjobs, Character Death, Earthquakes, Face-Fucking, Fireman!Jeongguk, Firemen!EXO, Firemen!GOT7, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Husbands!Yoonjin, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor amnesia, Natural Disasters, Nurse Jimin, Paramedic!Hoseok, Paramedic!Seokjin, Permanent Disability, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Fluff, alternative universe, did i forget anything, hoseok deserves better, husband kink, i forgot, oh!, some smut, yoongi is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: "Hyung, what's going on?" Yoongi's worried voice carries through the house as Seokjin rushes to their shared bedroom, pulling his uniform on quickly.Seokjin feels awful, today was one of the few days they both had off and they were meant to spend it together, cuddled on the couch and watching crappy reruns of a drama neither of them will admit to liking. Instead, he has to go in to the city for work, an earthquake had hit Korea hard not minutes earlier, Seoul seeming to be suffering the hardest.He's been charged, along with his partner Hoseok and several other team members to come in from Daegu, making the two hour drive towards the city to assist in rescue efforts. The estimated death toll is already nearing the hundreds, and Seokjin mentally braces himself for the destruction he's sure to see./////Or, paramedics!Seokjin and Hoseok have to help evacuate crumbled buildings and when the world shakes once again, they become the trapped.((i suck at summaries <3))





	in the rubble, i will find you again

**Author's Note:**

> uh... yes. 
> 
> jokes aside, if you have any potential triggers ((blood, death, injury, permanent disability, natural disasters)) do NOT read this fic. for those who choose to read, this has been... over a month in the works, and this is my baby. my prized possession. i'm still working on the other half of this, so i have no IDEA when it will get posted. 
> 
> but i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> ((((as usual this is entirely unbeta'd))))

Seokjin cries. He cries from the pain he's in, right leg twisted and limp under a pile of rubble, head laying on.. what even is he laying on? It feels like concrete, but it could be anything. There's blood, lots of blood- he's not sure if all of the blood is his, or if it's from his partner, Hoseok- pooling around him.  
  
He's not sure how long they've been trapped in here- minutes, hours, days? All Seokjin knows is he can no longer hear Hoseok's weak voice calling for him and he fears the worst. Is his best friend dead? Is _he_ dead? He doesn't think so, he can hear a steady _drip, drip, drip_ as water trickles down from the hole in the ceiling above him. If he focuses really hard, Seokjin thinks he can wiggle his fingers on his left hand, but he can't tell if his right hand does because he can't feel anything below the elbow.  
  
"H-Hobi?" he calls, voice barely a whisper from the stress on his body. Based on the struggle it's becoming to breathe, he figures the hole he fell through is closed off- he's not getting enough air. Seokjin can feel the salty tears on his cheeks, the wetness mixing with the blood on his skin, staining the ground around him pink. "Hobi- Hoseok, please," he tries again, begging- no, praying- his friend, his _best_ friend is still alive.  
  
Seokjin sucks in a laboring breath when he hears some debris shift and a wheezing answer coming from somewhere to the left of him. "H-hyung," Hoseok whispers, a thick-sounding cough following after.  
  
Fighting against the pain rippling through his body, Seokjin uses his free arm to dislodge the fallen material pinning his leg. He screams in agony after he frees the limb, teeth clamping down on his lip so hard he immediately tastes blood. His pain-riddled brain supplies him with the information that he has a headlamp on, and he reaches up and taps on it a few times until the light flickers back on.  
  
Looking down, Seokjin feels his stomach revolt at the sight of his mangled leg, a horrified cry falling from his lips. Definitely broken. Probably an amputation, from first look at it as well. He quickly looks away from his injury, turning his head towards where he can hear Hoseok's shallow breathing, illuminating the damage from the collapse of the floor above them. His eyes scan over the piles of steel and concrete, tile from the ceiling piled around them, seeing the crumbled form of his best friend pinned underneath a massive steel beam.  
  
Seokjin wants to throw up at the sight, closing his eyes to avoid seeing Hoseok like this for probably the last time. The beam is across his spine, several jagged pieces of metal puncturing the younger man's skin, and he knows that even _if_ they manage to free him without blood loss, his friend is never going to walk again.  
  
"Hoseok, I see you," he says instead, turning himself over onto his chest with a pained cry. "I'm coming to you."  
  
He can faintly hear Hoseok mumbling something but Seokjin isn't close enough to hear what he said as he slowly pulls himself towards his partner. He grits his teeth so hard he swears he's going to break a tooth as he drags his battered body towards Hoseok.  
  
If the younger man is going to die down here, Seokjin isn't going to let him die alone.  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
~ _ **11 HOURS EARLIER~**_  
  
"Hyung, what's going on?" Yoongi's worried voice carries through the house as Seokjin rushes to their shared bedroom, pulling his uniform on quickly.  
  
Seokjin feels awful, today was one of the few days they both had off and they were meant to spend it together, cuddled on the couch and watching crappy reruns of a drama neither of them will admit to liking. Instead, he has to go in to the city for work, an earthquake had hit Korea hard not minutes earlier, Seoul seeming to be suffering the hardest.  
  
He's been charged, along with his partner Hoseok and several other team members to come in from Daegu, making the two hour drive towards the city to assist in rescue efforts. The estimated death toll is already nearing the hundreds, and Seokjin mentally braces himself for the destruction he's sure to see.  
  
He and Yoongi had been relaxing in bed after a lovely morning filled with slow lovemaking when they felt their two story house rattle as the earth shook. It hadn't hit them as hard here, so far from the epicenter, but it shook the house hard enough that one of their framed pictures of their honeymoon in Europe fell and shattered on the floor.  
  
"Hoseokie and I are being called in to Seoul," Seokjin says as he stumbles into the bathroom, attempting to pull his pants on and walk at the same time. "I'm sorry, Yoonie. This was supposed to be our day," he sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to Yoongi's forehead when the blonde appears in the doorway.  
  
Yoongi pouts, his lower lip jutting out like a child's and arms folded over his chest. The only thing missing from the comparison of him and a two-year-old mid tantrum is Yoongi isn't stomping his foot in defiance.  
  
"Just make sure you two come back to me, okay?" Yoongi settles on, knowing there's nothing he can do to make Seokjin stay. He's known this is the life of being married to an emergency medical responder, but it's not often when he has to let Seokjin go where he could get seriously injured. "Promise me, hyung."  
  
Seokjin's shoulders slump, dropping his toothbrush into the sink and spitting the paste out. "Come here," he whispers, holding his arms out towards his husband.  
  
Yoongi may put on a front of uncaring and rude, but in Seokjin's arms he always melts. He smiles sadly, wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller man's waist and pressing kisses into his hair.  
  
"I promise, Yoonie. We'll be alright, yeah? This is our job." Seokjin assures, pulling back to look the other in the eye. "I'll come back home to you."  
  
He tries to ignore the worried look in Yoongi's eyes, the tears welling there, as he pulls on his coat and shoes by the front door. He leaves with a kiss pressed to bitten-raw lips, a whispered promise of returning later.  
  
The quiet breaths of their love follow him out to the ambulance Hoseok is picking him up in, climbing into the passenger side with a longing glance towards the front window.  
  
Seokjin spares a last look towards the house, towards the silver band around his finger before nodding at Hoseok.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin reaches Hoseok's prone form, the last of his strength sapped from him as he holds himself up to push the sweat and blood-slicked hair from the younger's face.  
  
"I'm here, Hobi, I've got you," he chokes out. He's not sure if he's still crying, if he even has the energy to cry or the tears, but he knows he has to be strong for the both of them. If there's any hope of Hoseok making it out of here, Seokjin has to keep them both awake while they await the rest of their team to come pull them out.  
  
Hoseok struggles to turn his head, facing Seokjin with a weak and weary smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, hyung." he breathes out, air rasping from his lungs in a desperate attempt to keep breathing.  
  
Seokjin shakes his head, the light from his headlamp catching the band on his finger and reflecting the light back at him. He feels sickness bubble up in his chest at the sight, knowing Yoongi is probably worried sick about him right now. He struggles to pull himself from the thought of his husband waiting for him in their too-big house, grounding himself in the present as he laces his fingers with Hoseok's.  
  
The younger man has his eyes open, they seem alert but Seokjin can tell he's in shock. They blink in and out of focus, pupils dilating wildly as they struggle to focus on one thing. He chokes back a cry, hoping Hoseok isn't in pain, as sick as it sounds, he's hoping the man's spinal cord is damaged so he can't feel the crushing weight of the debris on top of him.  
  
"Hyung," Hoseok whispers, blinking slowly at him. "I can't feel my legs, hyung."  
  
Seokjin can hear the fear in his voice, the emotion crippling the younger as he mentally runs through the list of what that could mean for him. Hoseok is in the same field is him, he knows enough medically to know it's not a good sign.  
  
His heart lurches painfully in his chest at the tears welling up in his friend's eyes. "I know, Hobi," he replies weakly. "But it's okay, Jeongguk and Yugyeom are gonna bring the others soon, they're gonna get us out of here." he struggles to lie, not knowing for sure if his other friends are trapped as well, somewhere else.  
  
Hoseok doesn't call him out, and normally Seokjin would be thankful, but he can see the exhaustion written across the younger's face, his normally bright eyes struggling to stay open.  
  
Ignoring the sheer agony ripping through his body, Seokjin pulls himself into a sitting position next to the younger man. He can see Hoseok's eyes flicker towards his destroyed leg, can hear the weak but sudden intake of breath and tries to reassure the younger.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Hobi. I'll be okay, and so will you." Seokjin feels the manic urge to laugh, the shock his body in sending his emotions haywire. He can feel the blood trickling down his face in rivers, an obvious head wound playing the suspect. "I promised Yoongi, you know." he continues, carding his fingers gently through the blood-matted hair on the back of Hoseok's head.  
  
He's pinned on his stomach, like this, his scratched up cheek pressed roughly into the ground underneath him. Seokjin's heart aches for the man, the way his eyes struggle to remain open and his ragged breathing. "You just have to stay awake," he whispers, hearing the sound of his own emotion bleeding out into his stuttered words.  
  
Seokjin leans his back against a pile of rubble just behind him, taking the strain off his legs to hold him up. He's just close enough to stay in Hoseok's line of sight, fingers almost lazily curling through the man's hair in comfort.  
  
Hoseok's eyes flutter shut for a moment, before popping back open almost violently. "I'll try," he breathes. "I'll try and stay awake."  
  
Seokjin can see the moment the tears spill over from Hoseok's eyes, and he pulls his hand from the younger's hair to wipe away the moisture. He still can't feel or move his right hand, he's too afraid to look and check after seeing his leg. He's bitterly aware that for all he knows his arm could be just as battered, if not worse.  
  
His head falls back against the rubble, he himself exhausted from the fall and the destruction to his body. He just has to stay awake, has to keep awake for Hoseok.  
  
"I'll wake you if you fall asleep, Hoseokie. I won't let you sleep too long, alright? Just rest." he slurs, hearing Hoseok mumble in acknowledgement before his shallow breathing evens out just slightly as he falls unconscious.  
  
Seokjin just hopes the rest of his team is fine, hopes they will find them here, in the collapsed rubble of the business building. He just wants to survive, he promised Yoongi he would make it home.  
  
He doesn't go back on his promises.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin honks out a laugh at the utterly _scandalized_ look on Yoongi's face, even as he kneels on one knee in the middle of his boyfriend's hometown with a ring in one hand.  
  
"What the fuck?" Yoongi hisses, a bright red flush across his face from the curious onlookers watching them.  
  
He rolls his eyes fondly, peering up at the distressed love of his life. "I asked if you'll marry me, Yoongi-yah. Don't be a brat, say yes to your favorite hyung," he teases, batting his eyelashes up at the younger.  
  
Yoongi chokes as he swallows, fighting the urge to reply with barely contained sarcasm at the self-satisfied look on Seokjin's face. He loves to make Yoongi squirm, and such a public display of his love was a surefire way to make it happen. His overall plan wasn't to stress his boyfriend out, but it's an added bonus he never knew he needed.  
  
Seokjin relaxes his pretty face into the smile he saves for Yoongi, all soft lines and eyes as he stares with awe at the younger's pretty face. He can practically feel Yoongi's heavy sigh, only half done up for dramatics before he takes the ring and slides it on his own finger.  
  
"You're lucky we have an audience," Yoongi half jokes, and Seokjin grins brightly as he quickly pushes himself to his feet. He tugs his _fiancé_ in for a kiss, ignoring the chorus of cheers and some boo's from the crowd they attracted. He lets his hands linger where they cup Yoongi's cheeks, thumbs gliding gently across his cheekbones.  
  
"I love you, Yoonie. 'Til the end." Seokjin whispers, close enough to the shorter male that he's sure Yoongi can feel the words just as much as hear them. He sees Yoongi's answering gummy smile, nothing but love and adoration radiated in his eyes.  
  
Yoongi stands on his toes, pressing a chaste kiss to Seokjin's lips with a smile. "I love you, Seokjin, always. 'Til the end," he confirms.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin is glad to see they still don't fight, though sometimes they argue or disagree. He knows it's to be expected, and overall he's fine with it. Yoongi understands his job, understands that sometimes things happen and he has to leave- even if it breaks his heart each time.  
  
In turn, Seokjin doesn't fight Yoongi when he spends too long in the studio with Namjoon, he respects the dedication and hard work the two of them put into their music. They've been engaged for about six months now, wedding plans going along well. They plan on escaping to America to get married officially, even if its moot when they return to Korea, before taking their honeymoon throughout Europe.  
  
He's excited, and he knows Yoongi is too- the normally more reclusive man happily stepping up and going along with Seokjin's admittedly over-the-top wedding plans and ideas. Yoongi hadn't even put a fight about going cake tasting, or calling the caterer when Seokjin got called into work, and he finds himself reveling in the happiness and love he feels, endlessly lucky that Yoongi is soon to be his husband.  
  
He can hear Yoongi in the living room of their tiny apartment, clicking mindlessly through never-ending lists of houses coming available in the area he grew up. Seokjin is frying rice in the kitchen for the two of them while Yoongi house hunts, nursing yet another cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, hyung- come look at this one," Yoongi calls, not even turning his head to look at Seokjin. He huffs fondly, covering the rice and wiping his hands off on a towel as he walks up behind the younger. He leans forward over the back of the couch, squinting at the frankly massive two-story house Yoongi has found.  
  
"Babe, this is huge- do we really need this much space?" he asks warily as he takes in the listed size of the home. "Do we need four bedrooms if it's just gonna be us?"  
  
Yoongi turns, gracing Seokjin with the gummy smile he fell in love with three years ago. His heart still lurches pitifully in his chest, skipping a beat or twelve at the sight. "Well... I figured, if we went with the extra bedrooms, that leaves me space to convert one into a studio? And you could turn one into a weight room, if you wanted." Yoongi trails off uncertainly.  
  
Seokjin presses a chaste kiss to his fiancé's cheek, curling his fingers gratefully through his currently-black hair. "I like it, Yoonie. We can go look, if you want?" he murmurs softly, reveling in the way he can make Yoongi melt with just his touch.  
  
"Okay, hyung, I'll email the agent," Yoongi replies, even as his eyes flutter shut and his head tips back in contentment. Seokjin laughs as he steps away, moving back towards the kitchen to check on the rice.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon, Yoonie. Go wash up," he says, raising an eyebrow when Yoongi snorts in response.  
  
Yoongi swats at his ass as he walks by. "Alright, princess."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Speeding down the highway, Seokjin tries not to think about leaving Yoongi alone at home. They are about 20 minutes out from the city, weaving in and out of traffic and seeing the damage get worse the closer they get towards Seoul. They pass trees leaning, some even uprooted along the road, hearing the frantic voices of medical personel through the radio.  
  
Hoseok is being directed to a business building towards the center of the city, a group of teams sent there to help the other emergency personnel rescue victims and the deceased. They have to get as many victims, dead or alive, out, before the possible aftershocks start.  
  
Seokjin forces his mind to focus on the situation, pushing thoughts of his husband out his mind. Hoseok himself looks serious, white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as the siren blares loudly in the almost too-quiet aftermath.  
  
"They figure we've got about a few hours right? Before we should be concerned with aftershocks," Seokjin offers, trying to mentally prepare himself fully for what they are about to see. Hoseok hums in response, a vaguely affirmative noise as they pull up outside of the temporary crisis center.  
  
The two of them clamber out of the ambulance, Seokjin heading inside to meet with Yugyeom's team. He spies the other man with Jeongguk and Mark, chatting with one of the crisis coordinators. Seokjin steps up next to they younger team, cuffing an arm around Jeongguk's shoulders.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asks, taking in the stiff posture of the other EMTs and frowning.  
  
Yugyeom sighs, nodding his head in greeting. "You're with our team, in the business building not far from here. It's unstable though, and it was thankfully not a busy work day, so we aren't sure what we're getting into."  
  
Seokjin chews his lip thoughtfully, watching Hoseok as he looks down at the map of the layout of the building. "The only real thing we can do is go in," Jeongguk speaks up tiredly. "We can't waste time building a plan around a singular circumstance. We gotta get people out."  
  
Hoseok and Mark agree, and when Seokjin meets Yugyeom's eyes over their heads he nods minutely. "How about Hoseok and I go with group A, and you three go with group B? There's at least 6 firemen in each group, so it's better to split us up."  
  
"That should work, group A is going with the upper levels." Yugyeom notes, nodding his head towards one of the firemen standing outside. "That's Jackson, he's leading group A. You two are in good hands with them."  
  
Seokjin nods, mock saluting as he leads Hoseok outside. "We'll meet up here, afterwards alright? Make sure Jeonggukkie survives in one piece." he teases, ruffling the younger's hair as they leave. Jeongguk rolls his eyes at the oldest, a smart comment lost in the sounds of the city crumbling around them.  
  
Jackson greets them with a forced smile as Seokjin throws his pack over his shoulder. He's got everything he will need and more in there, more than ready to need to use the equipment. Jackson introduces him and Hoseok to the other five men in the group- Minseok, Jaebum, Jinyoung, BamBam and Youngjae.  
  
He nods in turn to each man, knowing after today they will be familiar with each other in ways they didn't expect to be. Jackson relays the plans of working from the top of the building down while group B, led by Jinyoung, works from the bottom floor up. They plan to maximize getting as many people out as possible, several helicopters within the area for anyone majorly injured in the upper floors.  
  
Seokjin steels himself for the day ahead, following Jackson's team up the stairs with Hoseok trailing behind him. Reaching the top, Jackson waves Seokjin to go with to the left, along with Minseok and Jaebum. He directs the other three to go with Hoseok towards the right corridor, and he purses his lips as they weed through the debris.  
  
Up here, it's not so bad, several desks toppled over, papers strewn across the floor and thankfully empty. He can hear Jinyoung call out a "Clear!" throughout the floor, and Seokjin let's a little of the weight fall from his shoulders.  
  
Each floor that they find empty, he feels a bit lighter even as the steps down exhaust him, the diligent searching through each pile of rubble wearing on him. He's got cuts up and down his arms, as already banged up his ankle to the point of wincing each time he steps on it. He ignores the twinges of pain, running over when Minseok calls out that he's found someone.  
  
Seokjin quickly checks over the man that pinned under the rubble that had falling, noticing he's mostly okay- a broken arm, a minor head wound. He can faintly hear Jaebum offering to lead the man down, one arm thrown over his shoulder to help him walk. He peels off the disposable gloves, dropping them in the mix of debris and moving along to secure the rest of the floor.  
  
They've cleared about six floors, only finding the one injured worker so far, and Seokjin takes it as a sign that everything's going to be okay, at least for now. He finds the first of many deceased on the ninth floor down, a metal support beam having crushed the young woman. His hands fist at his sides after checking for a pulse, shaking his head at the look Jackson spares him with. They load the woman's corpse onto a stretcher, stepping carefully around the debris as they work through the next few floors.  
  
Jaebum makes his way back up, meeting them on the twelfth floor down, calling a helicopter evacuation for a gravely injured elderly man. After they see the man loaded carefully on, they watch as the helicopter heads towards the nearest safe-zone hospital. Seokjin is exhausted, they still have at least ten more floors to clear before they even reach the middle of the building, but he powers through it, knowing he can't risk giving up.  
  
It's been several hours since they entered, finding two more deceased on the fifteenth floor down. Seokjin scrubs a hand over his face, calling Jackson over.  
  
"What do you want to do about them?" he sighs, tilting his head towards the victims.  
  
Jackson heaves a harsh sigh, shaking his head. "I'll have Minseok and one of Jinyoung's guys help take them down. Can't risk a helicopter, we may need them."  
  
Seokjin nods, and when BamBam steps through the collapsed doorway, he helps load the two bodies onto the stretcher along with the first victim. He hates having to toss them together that way, but he can't spare any other stretchers or men on the already deceased. He watches Minseok and BamBam descend down the stairs, glancing out the window tiredly.  
  
Jackson claps a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. "We're almost to the middle, Seokjin-hyung." he says in lieu of empty words of everything being alright.  
  
"Yeah," Seokjin replies, frowning as he picks up the shattered picture frame of a young couple and a small child. He recognizes one of the occupants of the photo as one of the deceased and he feels himself deflate slightly. It's part of the job, especially in emergency situations like this, but that doesn't make it any easier when it happens.  
  
He imagines it's him and Yoongi in the photo, finding out Yoongi passed away unexpectedly, leaving him alone with their house and a family. He doesn't even realize he's crying silently until he sees the first tear fall, landing on the broken glass and rolling off onto the ground.  
  
Shaking his head, he leads Jackson and Jaebum down to the next floor. He can see Hoseok below them in the stairwell, digging through a collapsed pile of some kind of debris and seeing the body buried underneath. Death count: four, now, not counting any others they found in the floors just above ground level.  
  
It doesn't spell well for the rest of the day, clearing the building.  
  
Seokjin scrubs a grimy hand over his face, dirt and blood staining his skin, resolving himself to just make it through the next five floors.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin shakes Hoseok the best he can with his good hand, urging the younger to wake up. "Come on, Hobi- You gotta wake up," he cries. He had fallen asleep himself, the shock wearing into sheer exhaustion and he doesn't know how long it's been. He can feel the air around them getting colder, so the sun must have set and he shivers pathetically.  
  
It's been hours since they fell, since Hoseok tried to save him and got himself injured in the process- Seokjin doesn't know if he can forgive himself. It should be him with the crushed spine, buried underneath hundreds of pounds of metal.  
  
Hoseok is still breathing, labored and ragged as it may be, but breathing. His heart is still beating, he's still alive. Seokjin rolls his head to the side, feeling the sharp pain in his skull having dulled to a throb as he moves.  
  
"Hoseokie, come on," he urges, feeling himself sigh in relief as the younger's eyes blink open blearily. "That's it, come back to me." Seokjin whispers, aware of how dangerous the situation is to let Hoseok sleep. If it was this hard to wake him now, he can't let him fall back asleep- the younger might not wake up, next time.  
  
He sits there, mumbling over and over that someone's coming to get them, stroking the matted hair back from Hoseok's face for what feels like hours, but is probably only minutes. Seokjin jerks suddenly when he hears debris from above being dislodged, hearing the crash as it falls to the ground.  
  
His head lamp is still on, and he turns towards where the noise came from, and he feels like he's imagining things when he sees movement above them. He must really be going crazy when he hears what sounds like Jeongguk screaming at someone to _get the fuck out of the way, hyungs are down there!_ and he hopes the stupid grin on his face doesn't scare Hoseok.  
  
"H-hyung," Hoseok whispers, eyes struggling to focus on Seokjin's body. "D'you hear tha'?" the younger slurs, words jumbling together.  
  
Seokjin must not be crazy then, if Hoseok can hear it too. He struggles to call out, trying to yell- his voice escaping him in a choked off whisper at best. Crying out in frustration, he sees more debris fall to the right of them as the men above try and find a safe way down into the collapsed building.  
  
_"There's got to be a way down there, we can't leave them there overnight.._ " he thinks he hears Jeongguk yell. Seokjin blinks at the sound of other voices above him, clearly arguing.  
  
"Please... Down here.." he tries to yell, coughing weakly at the scratch in his throat. Dust and small pieces of rock and metal fall around them and he leans over Hoseok to protect him from any large pieces. He cries in agony at the movement as it jostles his leg, the pain so sharp and sudden he feels like passing out.  
  
" _Did you hear that? They're down there!_ " he hears Yugyeom shout. Seokjin fights the tug of unconsciousness pulling at him, struggling to yell out that _Yes! He is down here!_ but his voice just won't work the way he needs.  
  
Hoseok's fingers squeeze his just slightly as Seokjin tries not to lay on top of the younger. He doesn't want to exasperate the injury, as bad as it already is. He hopes the firemen have their medical equipment.  
  
Seokjin uses the last bit of energy he has, sucking in a lungful of stale, dusty air and yelling as loud as he can. "Please help... Hoseok.." he cries out, hearing the sound of his distressed voice echoing around him. He just hopes they heard him.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
True to his word, Yoongi did email the real estate agent and they have a tour set up for the next day at nine a.m. Seokjin is excited, just from the pictures alone the house was stunning, built in the late nineties and in decent condition. He can't believe something this nice was in their budget, but he takes it as a sign from the powers that be, and he hopes it works out for them.  
  
Seokjin is brought from his thoughts as Yoongi nips at the soft skin of his stomach, just above the line of his pants. He reaches down, his hand carding gently through the black strands of hair hovering over his lap.  
  
Yoongi looks up at him with a feline grin as he unsnaps the button on Seokjin's jeans, nuzzling his face against the erection in his boxers. Seokjin tilts his head back at the feeling, his other hand fisting in the sheets next to him as the younger mouths at his boxers, soaking them through.  
  
"Yoonie, please," Seokjin begs, spreading his legs after Yoongi tugs the pants down his thighs and off his feet. The younger settles happily between his thighs, pressing kisses over his hips and legs. Yoongi pushes the leg of Seokjin's boxers up, sucking a mark on the inside of his thigh.  
  
"What do you want, Seokjin?" Yoongi almost purrs, fluttering his eyelashes up and the older. Seokjin groans lowly, meeting Yoongi's eyes with pupils blown black from arousal. "Want your mouth on me, Yoonie. Always look so pretty, make me feel so good," he replies, tongue peaking out and licking across his bottom lip quickly.  
  
Seokjin grins when he sees Yoongi's eyes follow the motion before he sighs softly as the younger quickly tugs his boxers down and off. He barely has time to think before Yoongi takes his cock into his warm, wet mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks.  
  
He groans at the feeling of Yoongi's tongue pressing against the underside as he sucks, working his mouth around his length. Seokjin can confirm the younger wasn't lying about his mouth skills as Yoongi bobs his head up and down on his cock, sucking him in deep.  
  
His hand works what his mouth can't reach, lips meeting his fist every time his head bobs down. Seokjin almost wheezes when Yoongi pulls off to tongue at the slit, lapping up the precome beading there happily. His hand tightens in Yoongi's hair unwilled, guiding the younger as he leans down and sucks his balls into his mouth, his tongue laving over the skin.  
  
"Shit, Yoonie- you're so good, look so good. Make hyung feel so good," Seokjin babbles, moaning out when Yoongi presses kisses back up the length. He can feel the moan rumble in Yoongi's chest in response as he takes Seokjin back into his mouth, this time going down all the way- nose pressing against Seokjin's pelvis and swallowing around the cock in his mouth.  
  
Seokjin bucks his hips up weakly at the feeling, both feeling and hearing when Yoongi gags slightly, his throat fluttering around the head of his cock. "Shit, sorry, Yoonie-" he cries out, the younger pulling off with the lightest graze of his teeth as he goes.  
  
"Fuck my mouth," Yoongi whispers before he sucks Seokjin in again, his hands reaching down and grasping at Seokjin's ass, urging him to fuck up into his mouth.  
  
His eyes fall shut as he fists his other hand in Yoongi's hair, lifting his hips as his hands push the younger down. He feels Yoongi moan at the rough treatment, the vibrations pulling him closer to the edge. Seokjin thrusts slowly into Yoongi's mouth, feeling his orgasm nearing quickly.  
  
"Fuck- Yoongi, I'm close, I'm gonna cum," Seokjin whines, hips stuttering in their pace. Yoongi doesn't pull back, urging the older man to come down his throat as he sucks harshly at the sensitive head. Seokjin thrusts two, three more times before pressing his hips all the way forward, feeling Yoongi swallow around his cock as he comes.  
  
He feels each pulse as Yoongi's throat flutters around him, and he collapses back against the bed as Yoongi pulls off of his now softening cock.  
  
Yoongi straddles him, one of Seokjin's thighs between his as he grinds his own hard cock against his leg. Seokjin pulls him down for a kiss, his hands moving to curve around the younger's ass, pulling him down to grind against him.  
  
"Did so good for me, Yoonie, you made hyung feel so good," he whispers against Yoongi's lips as he urges the younger to grind on his thigh. "Hyung wants you to cum for him, can you do that?"  
  
Yoongi's hips stutter as he moans, embarrassingly close already. He fucks his hips down once more before spilling over the soft skin of Seokjin's thigh, each pulse sending another rivulet of come onto his skin.  
  
Seokjin kisses Yoongi sweetly, mumbling praise into the younger's mouth. They lay together, Yoongi's come drying on Seokjin's leg as they kiss, not a care in the world.  
  
Eventually, Seokjin pulls away, stumbling into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them both up with. He comes back into the room after cleaning himself up, rag in hand and he feels his heart fill with love and fondness at the sight of Yoongi curled up on the sheets, asleep and dead to the world.  
  
Seokjin makes sure to clean him up nicely, wiping his face down first and moving to the younger's soft cock, wiping up the remnants of come that dried around his hips. He blindly chucks the used rag into the wash bin, curling around the younger man and pressing a kiss to Yoongi's shoulder.  
  
"Love you, Yoonie." he whispers as he lets the pull of sleep take him in too.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin remembers the day he met Yoongi, almost as if it were yesterday. He'd gone out with Hoseok after a particularly rough day to get drinks at their local bar, and Seokjin noticed Yoongi sitting alone in a booth. After ordering his drink, Hoseok ran to the bathroom and he walked over to the lone man, coughing quietly to get his attention.  
  
The man looked up, face showing him as being thoroughly unimpressed with being bothered and simply raised an eyebrow at Seokjin. "Can I help you?" the man drawled, his accent thick around the words due to the alcohol in his system.  
  
Seokjin is momentarily stunned by the man's voice, the slow but purposeful way his tongue wraps around the words. Not to mention his frankly gorgeous face. Seokjin knows he himself is devastatingly handsome, but this man is up there in good looks.  
  
He has messy pink hair, styled down over his forehead, and its almost the exact same shade of his pouty lips. His eyes are small, almost feline, small button nose set perfectly in the middle. The man's dark eyebrows framing his face beautifully are currently drawn in, furrowed in semi-annoyance as he impatiently waits for Seokjin to reply.  
  
"Oh- sorry," Seokjin laughs nervously when his mind returns to himself. "I just saw you sitting here, you looked upset."  
  
The man stares, eyes narrowing slightly as he takes in Seokjin standing in front of his table. Seokjin watches as the man heaves a sigh, nodding his head towards the empty seat across from him.  
  
Seokjin grins bright, sliding into the booth. "I'm Kim Seokjin." he states, holding a hand out. The man's eyes flick down to his outstretched arm before he lifts his cup and swallows the rest of his drink.  
  
"Min Yoongi."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin is freezing, his body shaking as the temperature drops. It's mid October, the days still warm but the nights a brittle cold from the wind- the kind you feel in your bones. He curls in closer to Hoseok, the younger man's lips turning blue from the cold, in a vain hope of keeping the both of them warm.  
  
He can hear his team above them, trying so desperately to fight a way through the devastation to get to them. He knows that Jeongguk heard him yell, the younger yelling that they were coming to get them.  
  
Hoseok is clinging onto his hand desperately, shivering underneath him as he struggles to stay awake. Seokjin understands, the pull of unconsciousness pulling at his mind as well. He's lost the feeling in his mangled leg, can't feel most of the right side of his body. His head stopped bleeding awhile ago, the blood drying around the wound and stopping the flow.  
  
"Hyungs! We've almost got a path cleared, we're coming!" he hears Jeongguk yell, and Seokjin can hear Hoseok rasp out a pained breath that sounds like laughter.  
  
Jeongguk's disembodied voice floats down to them again, a few seconds later. "Is there any way you two can move closer to where you fell?"  
  
Seokjin feels like sobbing, knowing there's no way he can move Hoseok, not knowing if he can even move himself.  
  
"Flash your headlamp once for yes, twice for no. We can see the light" Jackson calls. Seokjin reaches up with a shaky hand and flashes the light twice. He can hear the sigh Jackson heaves afterwards, knowing it makes it that much harder for them to get out.  
  
He hears Yugyeom next, his voice soft. "Seokjin-hyung, are you hurt?" Light flashes once. "Is Hoseok hurt?" Light flashes once again. He can hear the sound of one of the men crying, he thinks, if he focuses hard enough.  
  
"Are either of you trapped?" Seokjin feels the tears building in his eyes again as he flickers his light once more. He hears Jeongguk cursing, a loud crash following before Jackson shouts at him. Seokjin doesn't know what the two are arguing about, he can barely keep his eyes open now.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Above them, Yugyeom steps between Jackson and Jeongguk, pulling them apart. "Stop fighting! The longer you two go at each other's throats, the worse off they are."  
  
The two men have the decency to look apologetic before Jeongguk's face lights up. "Wait, Jackson- If you guys lower me down with the medical supplies first, I can see what I can do while you two clear the path."  
  
Jackson chews on his lip as he weighs the pros and cons to sending Jeongguk down. On one hand, it could help them figure out what they will need to get them out, and if either of them are life-threateningly injured, it could help them. There's also the chance that Jeongguk could get injured as well, or that the rest of the building could collapse and trap him as well.  
  
"Hyung- please, this is what I'm trained to do, I spent years in medical training as well. Let me help them," Jeongguk pleads, begging Jackson to understand.  
  
Yugyeom turns to Jackson, nodding his head. "Send him down, hyung. I'll go too, help make sure nothing happens to any of them."  
  
Jackson sighs, pushing a dirty hand through his now-greasy hair. "Fine. Okay. But if either of you get hurt, or the place shakes again, we're getting you out. We can't lose you too."  
  
Jeongguk and Yugyeom nod, leaving the crumbling building and running out to grab the bags of medical supplies. They see Jaebum propped against a wall about ten feet away, head between his legs as he rests. Yugyeom doesn't know exactly what happened, his team managed to get out fairly unscathed, but Jaebum has beating himself up since the collapse.  
  
Minseok stands beside him, one hand rubbing comfortingly over Jaebum's back. When he meets Jeongguk's eyes, he shakes his head. Jeongguk can see him mouth _Good luck_ before they head back into the building.  
  
Jeongguk and Yugyeom attach the harnesses to themselves, making sure everything is secure in the bags. Jackson pulls both of them into a tight hug, clapping the two of them on the back.  
  
"Go get our men. Come back safe."  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
The tour of the house goes remarkably well, Seokjin finds himself falling in love with the place, Yoongi already knowing he loved it when he saw the listing. He turns towards his fiancé, taking in the wide gummy smile across Yoongi's face.  
  
"This is it, isn't it, Yoonie?" Seokjin breathes quietly, meeting Yoongi's sparkling eyes. His fiancé looks like a child, as excited as he is right now. His eyes are glowing with something Seokjin rarely sees outside of the studio on a good day.  
  
They stop in the kitchen, Seokjin almost moaning at the sight of all the counter space he would have. There's even a little breakfast bar, somewhere Yoongi can sit and watch him cook. The little refrigerator in the corner is almost brand new- a quick chat with the realtor tells Seokjin that appliances do come with the house.  
  
Yoongi steps on his toes, pulling Seokjin down with arms around his neck and kisses him softly. "This is it," he whispers against Seokjin's lips. "This is our home."  
  
The realtor comes up next to them, a wide grin on her face. "You two want to make an offer?" she asks, having overheard the two of them.  
  
Seokjin and Yoongi both nod, following the woman outside of the house while she calls the seller.  
  
Two hours later, they are sitting in a small café, the old owners and listing agent across from them as they fill out the paperwork. Their first house together, nestled in a small residential area not far from Yoongi's own childhood home.  
  
Seokjin meet's Yoongi's eyes over the cup of coffee he's sipping on and mouths _I love you_ to him just as he signs his name for the final time.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Jackson's team has just finished clearing the last floor in their section, meeting Jinyoung's team in the stairwell around the eighteenth floor. Hoseok looks exhausted, face and arms streaked with dirt and blood.  
  
Seokjin waves Minseok and Jackson ahead of him, an older woman on a stretcher as they maneuver carefully down the stairs. Jaebum is trailing behind them, feet dragging along in exhaustion. He's seen the younger make several trips up and down the stairs with several victims, and he feels awful putting him under that stress.  
  
He stops, throwing his arm around Jaebum's shoulder when he stands next to him. "You've done good, Jaebum. You did so much more than you had to, and you deserve to take a rest when we get done here."  
  
Jaebum flashes Seokjin a tired smile. When they catch up to Hoseok again, the three of them follow after the rest of their teams together. The rest of the team are on the ground floor, Jackson and Minseok not far behind when the first aftershock hits. Seokjin grabs onto the wall as the building underneath his feet sways.  
  
"Shit- we gotta go, just go, we don't want to be in here if the building falls!" he yells, urging the other two to go. The three of them rush down the stairs, Jaebum at the front. Seokjin grips Hoseok's arm, tugging him along as he powers down the flights of stairs. The floor underneath their feet crumbles, the aftershock destroying the already damaged building.  
  
Seokjin is stumbling, the pain from the injury to his leg earlier slowing him down. He pushes Hoseok ahead of him, wincing in pain from the stress on his leg. "Hoseok- please, you need to go, I'll catch up. Go with Jaebum, please."  
  
Jaebum hears them behind him, turning around and seeing Hoseok trying to lead Seokjin carefully but quickly down the stairs. The building shakes again underneath him, and he throws one last glance behind him before taking off down the last few steps and escaping from the ground floor.  
  
"Hoseok please, you're gonna get yourself killed-" Seokjin pleads, urging the younger man to just go ahead.  
  
Hoseok shakes his head, leading Seokjin carefully. "I'm not leaving you, hyung. You promised Yoongi right? It's just one more floor, we're almost th-"  
  
Hoseok's sentence cuts off when the building gives a violent shake, the floor falling out from under them as the support structures collapse. Seokjin barely has time to think before the two of them are falling- the all too-real nothingness beneath his feet suddenly solidifying when his legs hit the ground some fifteen feet below.  
  
He loses Hoseok somewhere in the fall, a slab of some kind crushing his leg and effectively pinning him down. He screams in pain, half hoping that he'll pass out- that this won't have happened, that maybe it's some kind of sick dream.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Jaebum hears the resounding groan from the building he's just gotten out of, turning around just in time to see the little support left collapse. He's vaguely aware of Jackson dragging him away from the collapse, debris flying in all directions.  
  
He hears screaming, someone shouting _no_ , and it takes him a minute to register it's him, he's the one screaming. He turns, knees giving out as Jackson struggles to support him.  
  
"Seokjin- Hoseok," he cries out, most of his words unintelligible. "Jackson, please! They- They're still in there!"  
  
Jaebum recognizes the moment Jackson realizes what he's saying when he feels the older man lose his grip in shock. Jaebum falls to his knees, sucking in gasping breaths of air as he breaks down. Jackson stares at the wreckage of the building, piles of debris and rubble- knowing two of his teammates are trapped, not knowing if they are alive or dead.  
  
Jackson blinks, eyes suspiciously wet when he starts listens to the younger man cry. "It's my fault, my fault-" Jaebum keeps saying, the words falling from his mouth in desperate waves. "I left them, I left.."  
  
Yugyeom and Minseok come over, questions in their eyes as they search for Seokjin and Hoseok. Jackson shakes his head, nodding towards the collapsed building. He looks away, unable to see their reaction when they understand.  
  
"Once everything settles- we go in. They're one of us, now." Jackson states firmly. "Take the time to rest, you need it." he finishes, turning and walking away from the small group of people.  
  
"We're going to get you out," Jackson whispers to the empty space.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
His first date with Yoongi goes well, Seokjin starting to see the soft interior beneath the layers of sarcasm and bitterness on the outside. It's fun, getting to know the younger man- he's never enjoyed dating much, doesn't do it much, but it's been great with Yoongi.  
  
They don't have much in common, if he's honest, Yoongi prefers sleeping and working in the studio, Seokjin enjoys his job as a paramedic, would rather stay busy than sleep. That's what makes it interesting for him, learning that while they differ, they still get along like old friends.  
  
Seokjin babbles on about his pathetically single work partner, Hoseok, and he almost laughs at the borderline evil grin that takes over Yoongi's face. "I think I know someone you could set him up with."  
  
He learns a lot- probably too much- about a one Kim Taehyung, a close friend of Yoongi's from his childhood. From the information he's given, Yoongi's right- he sounds like a good match for Hoseok. The two of them strive to get them on a double date one day, and Seokjin has to fight the urge to laugh at the idea. Yoongi doesn't strike him as a double date kind of guy, but he's more than okay with going along with the plan if it means Hoseok is happy.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
A week later finds the four of them around a table in a quiet restaurant, Hoseok's bright and slightly obnoxious laughter filling the silence as Taehyung makes weird faces at him. Seokjin is snorting out laughter as well, mainly at the matching expressions on both Yoongi's and the waitress's faces.  
  
The two had hit it off quickly and intensely, falling into a strange sort of companionship almost immediately. Where it had taken some time poking and prodding at Yoongi's cold exterior before he warmed up, Taehyung and Hoseok are sharing traumatic life stories after a few minutes and a glass of wine.  
  
Seokjin meets Yoongi's eyes across the table and grins. Hoseok is currently trying to reenact a girl group dance while still sitting down, and Taehyung is laughing so hard he's in tears. Yoongi flicks his eyes towards the bar in the middle of the restaurant, smirking at Seokjin.  
  
The two of them make it to the bar without either Taehyung or Hoseok even noticing they left. Seokjin orders the two of them drinks, facing Yoongi on the barstool.  
  
"Well, it's good to see they get along," he teases, sipping on his drink when the man brings them over.  
  
Yoongi snorts out a laugh. "God it's like they are the same person, it's weird."  
  
Seokjin grins, watching the two at the table. "I'm just glad they get along. Seriously, Hoseok has been needing someone for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, Taehyung is the same. When Bogum passed the audition with the company, he was happy, but Taehyung misses him." Yoongi frowns.  
  
"This is good for both of them," Seokjin thinks out loud. He sees Yoongi's hand resting on the table, fingers drumming softly and unthinking, he reaches out and grabs his hand.  
  
He looks up, seeing the flush on Yoongi's pale cheeks and smiles cutely. "I think it's good for us, too." Seokjin says, meeting Yoongi's eyes.  
  
"Oh?" Yoongi replies, an eyebrow raising. Seokjin laughs softly, squeezing his fingers gently. "Yeah. Our closest friends getting along? We don't have to worry about that then."  
  
Yoongi hums softly, nodding his head. "But also... I think we can get closer, now. I want to see you more. I really like you, Yoonie." Seokjin continues, the words soft and quiet in the air between them.  
  
The flush returns to Yoongi's cheeks with vigor as he chews on the inside of his cheek. His hand turns over under Seokjin's, lacing their fingers together instead of just cupping his hand. Seokjin almost coos when Yoongi's eyes flick up to meet his.  
  
"I really like you too, hyung."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin can hear the sound of.. something. He's not sure what he's hearing, his mind fading in and out as he struggles to breathe in stale air. Hoseok's stopped shivering underneath him, he's afraid to look- doesn't want to confirm what he already knows deep down.  
  
He can still feel tears rolling wetly down his cheeks, can't believe he even still has any tears to cry. He's shaking, his whole body shivering from the cold as his breath puffs out as little white clouds from his mouth.  
  
Seokjin hears the weird sound again, and he dimly registers movement coming from nearby. His exhaustion and pain rattled brain struggles to catch up, his head turning limply towards the sound. He thinks he's really lost his mind when he sees.. Jeongguk? And Yugyeom- the two of them struggling to rip off the harnesses that lowered them down.  
  
He watches, almost detached from his body as the two rush over to him and Hoseok. He can hear the choked off sound Jeongguk makes when he sees them, sees the full damage done. Yugyeom sighs off to the side, shaking his head.  
  
He's not sure why the two of them look so defeated, why Jeongguk in particular looks like he both wants to cry and throw up at the same time. Seokjin can feel his lips pulling up into the small ghost of a smile, the corners of his lips barely moving as he looks at his teammates.  
  
Jeongguk drops the bag on his back, digging through it quickly. He's looking for something, Seokjin's mind provides- probably something to set his leg, a neck brace, something for whatever has happened to his arm. His eyes flick over to Yugyeom, the youngest staring blankly at the beam laid across Hoseok, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Hyung?" Jeongguk calls quietly. Seokjin's eyes flick over to the other, vision hazy and unfocused. _Definite concussion, possible bleed- don't move me_ , he thinks as he tries to focus on the younger man.  
  
His eyes blink once, letting Jeongguk know he can hear him. He can hear the sigh of relief, almost feel it- he's still lucid, still able to communicate and understand. Seokjin can feel when Jeongguk slowly and carefully locks the brace around his neck, stabilizing his head. Too much trauma in the process of getting them out could aggravate any injuries, including the possibility of triggering a brain bleed.  
  
Seokjin hears Yugyeom mutter a curse beside him and his fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and hold the younger's hand. Jeongguk gently curls his hand around Seokjin's, squeezing his fingers ever so softly.  
  
"We're here, hyung. We're gonna get you out, okay?" Jeongguk chokes out, the words sounding thick around the sob trapped in his throat. Seokjin thinks he nods, squeezes his fingers in response- some kind of acknowledgement as he sees Jeongguk turn away again, moving to work on his damaged leg.  
  
Yugyeom winces when he sees the damage, coming to help Jeongguk. "This is going to hurt, Seokjin, I'm sorry."  
  
Seokjin stiffens at the sharp stab of pain coursing through his leg as they tie a piece of cloth tightly around his upper thigh. He knows they have to stop the blood flow no matter what they choose to do, and some part of his brain wonders if they are going to amputate his leg here, still in the rubble of the collapsed business building.  
  
The thought is wiped from his brain when he yells out in agony as they straighten his leg, setting it in hopes that they could fix some of the damage in the hospital. Jeongguk flinches, apologies pouring quietly from his lips even as they continue.  
  
"You're doing good, hyung. I know it hurts and I'm sorry. But we have to make sure you get home to Yoongi-hyung, yeah?" Jeongguk tries to smile. Yugyeom lays out the stretcher on the biggest flat area he can find, barely enough room to lay it out.  
  
Nodding to Jeongguk, Yugyeom squats down by Seokjin's head. His fingers reach out and gently brush the hair away from Hoseok's face, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Seokjin- We're gonna move you now, you have to let go," Yugyeom chokes out.  
  
"Can you do that, hyung? We have to get you out first," he tries again, seeing that Seokjin doesn't want to leave his friend. Jeongguk is blinking back tears next to them, looking away as Yugyeom gently pulls Seokjin up from where he's been leaning over Hoseok's body.  
  
Seokjin squeezes his eyes shut tightly at the pain from being moved, feeling another set of hands curl around him to support his body. "Good, hyung," Yugyeom whispers, carefully moving over and laying him down on the stretcher on his back.  
  
Jeongguk glances over at the other man as Yugyeom straps Seokjin down carefully, Hoseok's body lifeless under the debris. He clenches his jaw and heaves a heavy sigh, shaking his head at Yugyeom before helping lift the stretcher. "We're gonna get you up first alright? Jackson and Jinyoung's team are up there, gonna pull us up." Yugyeom mumbles, stumbling over loose debris.  
  
Seokjin feels them put the stretcher he's on down again, just long enough for them to click their harnesses back onto the cord they lowered down on. He can hear them calling up to Jackson on a two-way radio he hadn't noticed before, thinks he can hear the sound of one of them crying over the static.  
  
"Jeo-Jeongguk," he tries to call, voice breaking weakly around the name. Jeongguk turns at the sound either way, kneeling down next to him. "Hyung?" Jeongguk replies gently, fingers brushing away a strand of hair in his face.  
  
Seokjin swallows, the sound coming out rough- his mouth too dry. "I-is.. Hoseok?" he's interrupted by a choking cough, missing the lost look crossing Jeongguk's face.  
  
"Let's just get you out first, okay, hyung?" Jeongguk chokes out, avoiding Seokjin's eyes. "We're ready," the younger grits out into the radio. Seokjin is jostled slightly on the stretcher as the two of them grip onto it tightly. He zones out as the three of them are lifted out, listening to Jeongguk and Yugyeom speak quietly over him.  
  
When they are finally all on flat ground again, Jeongguk and Yugyeom rush him outside and quickly load him into an awaiting ambulance. Seokjin can't help the weak puff of laughter that bubbles from his lips at that, thinking to himself _oh how the tables have turned._ He can hear whoever is in the ambulance with him- Jaebum?- asking about Yoongi, if anyone has his number or a contact. Seokjin hates feeling trapped in his head like this, unable to speak or help at all, listening to the others panic around him.  
  
The other person in the ambulance with him- a paramedic, he assumes- gets an IV in him, morphine pumping into him almost immediately. The paramedic also introduces a sedative, and just before Seokjin falls into unconsciousness again, he hears Jaebum crying beside him, apologies filling the space.  
  
"I'm so sorry, hyung... I'm so sorry."  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin enlists Taehyung and Hoseok to help him and Yoongi move into their new house, the other two dragging along a shy but heavily muscled volunteer firefighter by the name of Jeongguk. Seokjin quickly grows to love the youngest, viewing him more as a younger brother than new acquaintance.  
  
Yoongi seems to get along with him too, learning a lot about the youngest quickly. Seokjin grins when he sees his fiancé getting along with Jeongguk, knowing sometimes the shorter male can be a bit... harsh, sometimes.  
  
Thankfully, no one starts bickering too much, and the move is much faster than expected with the help of Jeongguk. Seriously, Seokjin muses he must spend at least five days a week at the gym, several hours at a time. He learns the youngest is volunteering to work up to eventually get hired as a fireman, bulking up and almost doubling his core strength and stamina in preparation.  
  
He helps Jeongguk and Hoseok carry in the last piece of furniture- a sectional Seokjin bought just a few months before Yoongi moved in. The thing weighs a ton, and on top of that it's bulky and difficult to maneuver, but between the three of them they manage to get it through the doorway and down the short hallway without battering up the walls.  
  
Seokjin grins, spotting Yoongi and Taehyung sipping on a beer each by the big window, his fiancé chatting eagerly about wedding things. Hoseok and Jeongguk allow themselves to be lead with the big couch, Seokjin pointing them to where he wants it with the hints of a fond smiling curling his plush lips.  
  
Bending down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Yoongi's head, Seokjin winds his arms tight around the younger's waist. Taehyung coos audibly, bouncing with excitement in his seat. Seokjin merely lifts an eyebrow in his direction, his chin resting gently atop Yoongi's head.  
  
"Yoongi-hyung asked me to be his best man! And Hoseok is yours, so it's like.. good luck, right? I'm so excited!" Taehyung grins brightly, the signature boxy grin Seokjin has come to love stretching his lips.  
  
Seokjin laughs gently, looking down and seeing the hints of a flush across Yoongi's cheeks and nose. "Yah, brat! I can easily uninvite you!" he snaps, though the weight of the words is lost with the way his pouty lips turn up into an easy smile.  
  
"No you can't, Yoonie, because I'm inviting him, too." Seokjin teases, outright laughing at the indignant huff he hears his fiancé let out.  
  
Seokjin turns, seeing Hoseok and Jeongguk grinning over at the three of them. He feels an overwhelming wave of emotion hit him, here, surrounded by his friends and with his fiancé wrapped in his arms in their new house. It's not what he had expected for his life, but that's what makes it so perfect.  
  
It's him and Yoongi, the two of them together until the end.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi is deep asleep, the window in the bedroom creaked open just a hair to cool down the overheated room when his phone rings several times in a row. Assuming it's Namjoon but unsure of _why_ the younger man would be calling him at... half three in the morning, he groans with his face pressed into the pillow.  
  
His arm flails out, trying to reach his wailing phone and only succeeding in knocking it onto the floor. The phone stops ringing, only to ring again almost immediately after and he sighs bitterly before rolling over and grabbing the offending device.  
  
It's not Namjoon calling, it's not any number he recognizes he things as he squints at the screen. He briefly considers ignoring it, he doesn't normally answer calls from numbers he doesn't know, but when the phone rings for a third time while he's considering it, he finally answers.  
  
"Hello?" Yoongi mumbles tiredly, his eyes already drooping shut.  
  
He's jolted awake at the sound of someone sobbing on the line, at the pained and breathless whimper of his name. "Who is this?" Yoongi asks, sitting up straight.  
  
The voice chokes out a sound and now that Yoongi is listening, he can hear wailing sirens in the background. "Y-Yoongi, it's Jaebum. I work with Seokjin," the voice finally says, words tumbling a bit as the man- Jaebum- wheezes between cries. "He's hurt, we are in route to the hospital now, you need to get here."  
  
Yoongi blinks dumbly, his sleep-deprived brain not wrapping around the words immediately. "Seokjin?" he replies, his voice sounding weak to his own ears.  
  
"Please, Yoongi- I'm so sorry," Jaebum's voice breaks up over the phone, Yoongi standing up numbly as he tugs on a pair of sweatpants and one of Seokjin's hoodies.  
  
"What hospital?" Yoongi tries to sound calm, but his voice cracks on the word and he belatedly feels the tears building in his eyes. Jaebum rattles off the address and the name, and Yoongi snags his keys and wallet before leaving.  
  
In his haste to leave, he leaves the window cracked. It's raining in Daegu, but Yoongi can't find it in himself to be worried about the rugs when he knows his husband is hours away and injured.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi doesn't remember much of the drive, aware he's probably speeding down the rain-slicked highway towards the city and it's truly a miracle he doesn't pass any police. He makes it to the big emergency hospital much faster than he should, parking in the visiting section and almost running towards the emergency entrance.  
  
He's wheezing when he reaches the front desk, aware he probably (read- definitely) looks like a mess, tears and sweat streaking his face, skin flushed red from fear and adrenaline.  
  
The nurse at the desk looks up, eyes widening as she takes in the appearance of Yoongi. "Sir? Hey- Can I help you, dear?" the woman calls hesitantly.  
  
Yoongi nods his head mutely. His mouth is gaping open and closing like a fish, and the nurse hums sympathetically. "Sit down, dear. I'll get you some water."  
  
He allows himself to be steered towards a chair, planting himself ungracefully in the plastic seat and taking the proffered cup.  
  
"I'm sorry," he chokes out after swallowing a gulp of water. "My husband was brought here? He-" his voice breaks again and the nurse rubs his shoulder gently. "He's an EMT, he was working downtown and- I don't know what happened, but someone called me."  
  
"What's his name, dear? We'll find him, okay?" the nurse- her nametag reads Tzuyu- says, eyes him sadly.  
  
Yoongi blinks, eyelashes clumping with tears. "Kim Seokjin, he's 34 years old- born December 4, 1983."  
  
Tzuyu nods, leaving Yoongi's side temporarily to go check in the computer. She tsks quietly, humming as she looks through the recently added file. "You're Min Yoongi-ssi, yes?" she affirms, smiling gently at Yoongi's nod in response.  
  
"Well, Yoongi-ssi, your husband is in surgery right now. He arrived in pretty bad condition, but he will make it." Tzuyu says gently, sliding into the seat next to him again. "He's going to live, but he's going to need a lot of help."  
  
Yoongi thinks he nods, can feel the movement in his body but it feels like he's not really experiencing anything. "Do you know what happened?" he breathes quietly, voice barely avoiding breaking.  
  
The nurse frowns sadly. "You know he was working downtown, you said?" she questions gently.  
  
Yoongi nods. "The building he was in collapsed in the aftershock, trapped him and one other rescue worker. The other didn't survive." she finishes, her heart breaking for the clearly distraught older man.  
  
"Do you know who the other worker was?" Yoongi hears himself ask, feeling almost as if he's watching his body from somewhere else.  
  
The nurse nods and Yoongi waits. He thinks he already knows what she's going to say, but he's hoping, praying, begging that it won't be what he thinks.  
  
Someone must hate him, because the name that falls from her lips is the last straw before he breaks down completely, in the white and cold waiting room.  
  
"Jung Hoseok, age 33."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin laughs quietly to himself, the sight of Yoongi scrambling around to make sure they have everything almost too much for the older man. They have to leave to catch their flight to New York in... less than three hours, and yet here Yoongi is, packing unnecessary sound equipment.  
  
"Love, you know this our wedding and honeymoon you're packing for, right? You don't need your work stuff," Seokjin teases, laughing at his fiancé's never-ending desire to work.  
  
Yoongi huffs at him, too busy trying to cram a _keyboard_ into his carry on to dignify him with a response. Seokjin just shakes his head, calling the cab. "If you aren't ready by the time the cab gets here, I'm leaving you and marrying Hoseok instead."  
  
"Good luck, you'll have to fight Taehyungie," Yoongi teases back, tugging almost violently on the zipper, barely succeeding in containing his luggage. There! See, I'm ready."  
  
Seokjin raises an eyebrow at the zippers threatening to burst on his carryon bag and laughs. "Why are you bringing all that anyways? Thought we decided to forget work for the next three weeks, Yoonie."  
  
Yoongi turns his signature pout onto Seokjin, lips pursing cutely. "Hyung, you know I can't not write for three weeks," he cries out in exasperation. "I have to get this album ready, honeymoon or not, or pd-nim will have my head on a spike."  
  
Seokjin fights the urge to roll his eyes, knowing its a losing battle as it is. "Just don't forget about your _husband_ , babe."  
  
He can hear the sharp intake of breath from Yoongi, and he fights the urge to laugh. "You like that, Yoonie? Calling me your husband?"  
  
Yoongi flushes a deep red at that, turning away from his overgrown man-child of a fiancé. "Shut up, hyung! Don't we have a cab to catch?"  
  
Seokjin spins Yoongi back around to face him, his hands coming up to ever so gently cup his cheeks. His thumbs trace gentle paths over the tops of Yoongi's cheekbones, fingertips curling in the loose strands of hair framing his face.  
  
"I love you so much, Yoongi-yah, you know this right?" Seokjin smiles ever so softly at him, seeing the love and admiration still dancing in Yoongi's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Yoongi nods slowly, lips parting to let out a soft breath. Seokjin's eyes follow the movement of his tongue as he runs it over his bottom lip.  
  
"I love you too, Seokjin-hyung, so much. Until the end, right?" Yoongi replies right before Seokjin bends down slowly and covers his lips with his own plush ones.  
  
Yoongi falls into the kiss just like he does every other one, head first and uncaring. Kissing Seokjin has to be one of his favorite things to do, the feeling of the older man's hair under his fingertips and the way his lips move.  
  
Seokjin pours all of his love into each kiss, treating every touch and caress as if its the last, making sure Yoongi knows just how important he is to him.  
  
He pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Yoongi's, the emotions in the younger's eyes reflecting in his own brown orbs. His eyes trace the lines of Yoongi's face, flitting over the jut of his small button nose, the spit slicked curve of his lips.  
  
"Until the end, Yoonie."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi sighs once again at the sound of a pager ringing from the front desk, the nurses shaking their heads sadly at him. He's been in the stiff plastic chairs in the waiting room for hours now, the sun long having risen behind him. He watches the shadows and beams of light play across the tile floor, the wind blowing the trees on the other side of the wall of windows.  
  
He had called Taehyung shortly after the nurse confirmed his suspicions, his best friend breaking down over the phone line. Taehyung had offered to come up and wait with Yoongi after he calmed down, but he chided the younger gently, telling him to take the time to rest and mourn.  
  
Yoongi's been dozing in and out of consciousness since then, arms curled loosely around his legs with his chin tucked over his knees. He's exhausted, his eyes burn from holding back tears at the thought of Hoseok. He wonders if Seokjin knew, before he was brought in.  
  
He must have dozed off again, because not long later he's awoken by someone pulling his stiff and exhausted body into warm arms. Yoongi blinks his eyes open wearily, taking in the sight of Taehyung in front of him.  
  
At the sight of his best friend, Yoongi feels the metaphorical dam holding his tears back crumble and break, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he sobs and collapses fully into Taehyung's arms. "Oh hyung," Taehyung whispers, squeezing him tight into his hold.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tae- I'm so sorry," Yoongi chokes out between gasps, curling his hands tight in the younger's loose t-shirt. Taehyung shakes his head, humming a soft tune that Yoongi would recognize anywhere. It's the melody he remembers writing for Taehyung when he lost his mother, so many years ago, and the tune works wonders on his own emotionally drained body.  
  
You can feel himself relaxing minutely in Taehyung's arms, the violent sobs wracking his body slowing into soundless cries and sniffles. He pulls back, meeting the younger's eyes and Yoongi wishes he could fix the emptiness reflected in them. Eyes that were once full of life, happiness and love for his boyfriend and the life they built together are now horrifyingly devoid of any emotion except pain and heartbreak.  
  
"I'm just so sorry, Taehyungie," he breathes out again, shaking his head when Taehyung goes to dispute him again. "I'm glad you're here," Yoongi continues quietly, hugging his best friend tight to himself.  
  
"I'll always be here, hyung. I'm here for the both of you, yeah?" Taehyung smiles at him, the curve of his lips a bit forced and more than a little watery.  
  
Yoongi pulls the younger to sit next to him, curling his body around Taehyung's. "Sleep, hyung, you're tired. I'll wake you if there's an update, I promise." Taehyung whispers, watching as Yoongi lays down with his head pillowed on the younger's thigh.  
  
He feels himself fighting the pull of sleep when Taehyung's hands find their way into his hair, combing through the strands gently. He can hear the younger start humming their song again, the soft noise and fingers against his scalp lulling him slowly but surely into unconsciousness.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi feels himself stirring sometime later, the sounds of hushed talking pulling him from sleep. Taehyung must feel him stiffen under him, hear the catch in his breathing as he awakens, because the fingers in his hair start moving again. "Sorry, hyung, we didn't mean to wake you," Taehyung whispers down to him when Yoongi's eyelids creak open blearily.  
  
"S'alright, Taehyungie," he mumbles, shutting his eyes against the bright sunlight. "What's goin' on?"  
  
Yoongi can hear the other chatter around him die out after his question and he forces himself to sit upright, blinking his eyes open again. A group of firemen have come in while he was asleep, he recognizes Jeongguk curled up limply in another's lap as he sleeps. Yoongi doesn't recognize any of the others and he wonders if they were who were working with Seokjin when he got hurt.  
  
Taehyung must sense his thoughts, entwining his fingers with Yoongi's pale ones on his lap. "These are some of the people that were with hyung, this is Jackson," he says, nodding towards the one he was talking to. Jackson bows his head in greeting, eyes meeting his apologetically.  
  
He introduces the others around them as Jinyoung, Minseok and Yugyeom, the latter being the one currently supporting Jeongguk's weight. Yoongi nods at all of them in turn, not wanting to appear rude or unfriendly. He doesn't know what happened, he wasn't there, so he can't blame any of the men around him.  
  
"The one who called you from the ambulance is Jaebum, he went to the toilet." Taehyung finishes. Yoongi nods, looking around at the tired slump of Yugyeom's body, the streaks of dirt and blood still on his sun-tanned skin. Jackson must realize the question in his eyes, leaning over and nodding. "Yugyeom and Jeongguk were the ones who went down rescued Seokjin."  
  
Yoongi can feel his heart both breaking and filling with love and pain for the two youngest, unbelievably grateful for everything they did. He feels himself standing before he's really aware of it, letting go of Taehyung's hand and stepping in front of Yugyeom.  
  
He bows deeply, ignoring the tear tracks on his face as he mumbles thank you after thank you to the youngest. Yugyeom looks flustered, but the barest hint of a smile shines in his tired eyes. "No need to thank us, Yoongi-ssi, he's our friend too." Yugyeom offers gently, meeting Taehyung's eyes over the back of Yoongi's head.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Taehyung-ssi, there just- we couldn't do anything," Yugyeom whispers out, voice breaking at the end. Taehyung shakes his head, a weak but real smile pulling at his lips. "It's alright. You said it yourself, you guys did what you could, yeah? Let's make sure Seokjin-hyung has a good recovery first."  
  
Yoongi hears a choked cry from behind him, turning around to see another fireman stopped in the middle of the room. He can see the other man's eyes filled with tears as he stares at Yoongi and he wonders if this is Jaebum. "Yoongi-ssi, I- I'm so sorry, fuck," the man stutters out.  
  
Shaking his head, Yoongi pulls the other man in for a hug. "Thank you for calling me," he whispers, feeling Jaebum's shoulders shake as he cries. "Thank you so much."  
  
When Jaebum calms down again, Yoongi slumps ungracefully back into the seat beside Taehyung. Jeongguk has woken up by now, supporting himself instead of laying draped over Yugyeom's lap as he chews on his lip.  
  
"Can someone... I wanna know what happened," Yoongi starts, twisting his hands together in his lap. Jeongguk coughs, eyes flicking over to meet Jackson's. Yoongi figures the older fireman must be in charge and when he nods, his eyes meet Jeongguk's again.  
  
"I'll tell you, hyung, if you really want to know," the younger offers, his foot tapping uncertainly.  
  
Yoongi nods. "I need to know, I think. At least to know what to expect with Seokjin.." he trails off, looking over at Taehyung. "Are you okay?" Yoongi asks softly. Taehyung nods, meeting his eyes.  
  
"I want to know too," Taehyung eventually says, curling his hand around Yoongi's again. "We both need to know what happened."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
By the time Jeongguk finishes telling Yoongi what happened, he's exhausted, Taehyung not fairing much better. He's both relieved and dismayed that Hoseok had died before they made it down to them, knowing Seokjin was there with him the whole time.  
  
"If we had been able to get Hoseok out... there's no telling whether he would have survived the rescue," Jeongguk explains. "Where he was pinned- he wouldn't have had any function below his chest at all, best case scenario."  
  
Taehyung sighs deeply, nodding and squeezing tight on Yoongi's hand. "He wouldn't have been happy, living like that." he breathes out. "Do you... do you know if he was in pain?"  
  
Yugyeom shakes his head, squeezing Taehyung's knee gently. Jinyoung, Minseok and Jaebum had left under orders from Jackson to go home and rest.  
  
"He wasn't in pain, Taehyung-ssi. He was completely paralyzed." Yugyeom whispers sadly. "I'm so very sorry, again, I wish we had better news for you."  
  
Yoongi shakes his head suddenly, zoning back into the conversation. "Wait.. You said Seokjin's leg had been crushed? Is- is he going to be able to walk again?"  
  
Jeongguk and Yugyeom both shrug regretfully. "We set it, incase they could save the leg, but chances were it would be amputated. There's a really good chance he'll be offered a prosthetic in the future, so he won't be wheelchair bound." Jeongguk finally says.  
  
Yoongi's head falls back against the wall with a sigh. At first he was angry when he learned that Jaebum had left them behind, but looking at the situation again, he knows it would have still collapsed with them in it, making Jaebum a third injured person. He's selfish, but not enough to wish someone else got hurt.  
  
"Min Yoongi-ssi?" a voice calls, his head snapping back up towards the nurses station. "Yes?" he answers numbly, clambering up and stumbling over.  
  
The kind nurse from overnight had gone home already, leaving Yoongi with a kind smile, in her place an older but still friendly male. "We've just gotten word that your husband, Seokjin, is out of surgery. He's being moved into ICU for recovery now, he's still out from the anesthesia, but if you want to see him I can take two of you up now." the man offers kindly.  
  
"Yes- yes please, thank you so much. Give me just a second." Yoongi bows gratefully before running back over to his friends. Taehyung perks up, the other three listening intently when Yoongi relays the message. Jeongguk smiles tiredly, waving Taehyung to go with.  
  
"You should go, hyung, we can see him another time, yeah? You two were much closer," Jeongguk insists, Taehyung allowing Yoongi to drag him back towards the nurse.  
  
The nurse- Baekhyun, according to his nametag- leads them through the double doors towards the ICU. Yoongi finds himself clinging onto Taehyung's hand as the nurse explains what to expect, that Seokjin won't be waking up for a long time, possibly a few days due to the trauma on his body.  
  
Baekhyun offers to tell Yoongi about the extent of his injuries, but Yoongi shakes his head. "I want to see him first, I don't want to go in knowing."  
  
"Alright," the nurse stops outside of a room, the front wall all glass covered by a curtain on the inside. Yoongi makes a mental note to remember the room number, already planning on calling his parents after he has time to sleep and think.  
  
"You two can go in, but only one of you can stay. Visiting hours are over at nine p.m., we'll come to get you when it's up. Dinner is brought up at six, please, go make yourselves comfortable." Baekhyun leaves them with a soft smile, nodding towards the door.  
  
Yoongi swallows loudly, looking over at Taehyung and seeing the younger giving him a soft smile. "Let's go in, hyung."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin is exhausted, the flight from Seoul to New York long- almost fifteen hours with a two hour layover in Detroit. Yoongi, the bloody bastard, ended up digging out his equipment from his carryon bag and working on production. He's never been more thankfully that Yoongi makes good money, being able to afford premium economy seats, so it's just the two of them in their section.  
  
Seokjin had struggled to get comfortable the whole time, excitement for their trip overpowering his brain. He had eventually settled back to read, headphones tucked over his ears with nature sounds to try and relax him, only to fall asleep barely an hour before their layover.  
  
Yoongi had laughed at him, the little shit, dragging him up from the seat to stretch his legs. It's not a long enough stop for them to get off and get food, so they settle for ordering a meal from the airline and eating quickly.  
  
"Just do what you did again after take-off hyung, if it worked to put you out once, it should again, yeah?" Yoongi smiles, pecking Seokjin's cheek quickly.  
  
Seokjin pouts, because _it's the principal of the matter, damnit._ "Don't be cute, I'm trying to be mad at you."  
  
Yoongi huffs out a laugh, squeezing Seokjin's thigh and turning back to his work. The second take-off goes better than the first, not as windy as they expected it to be in this part of the United States. Despite his ill-thoughts, Seokjin finds himself falling asleep quicker this time, a quick nap before landing in New York.  
  
His soon-to-be-husband wakes him again just before landing, Seokjin grumbling sleepily about one more minute. Yoongi laughs at him, flicking his ear until he gets up. "You're a piece of shit, why am I marrying you again?" Seokjin grunts, covering his head with his blanket.  
  
"Because you can't get anyone else, hyung. Who else is going to tolerate your shitty jokes and your constant need to talk about your beauty." Yoongi deadpans, folding up his equipment and forcing it back into his bag.  
  
Seokjin splutters, slapping Yoongi's arm with an undignified squawk. Yoongi cackles, buckling his seatbelt when the sign comes on and ignoring Seokjin.  
  
"The disrespect you kids have for your elders. Amazes me." Seokjin _doesn't_ pout. He also _doesn't_ cross his arms like a petulant toddler.  
  
Yoongi snorts. "You're only four months older than me."  
  
Seokjin ignores him, purely out of spite, until they land, finally caving under Yoongi's pout. No one can resist his pretty pale skin and soft pink lips turned down into a pout like that. "Stop looking at me like that you brat and give me my bag."  
  
Yoongi rolls his eyes but obliges him, standing and tugging the bag down from the overhead bin. "Anything else, princess?" he drawls with a smirk etched onto his mouth.  
  
"I can think of a few things," Seokjin teases, eyes flicking down over the lines of Yoongi's body. He honks out a laugh when Yoongi's scandalized gasp hits his ears, stepping around his smaller fiancé and shuffling off the plane with everyone else.  
  
"You are a perverted man, hyung," Yoongi laughs when he catches back up. Seokjin can feel the moment Yoongi entwines their hands together by their sides as they walk, finally able to do so without the disgusted glares.  
  
Seokjin grins, stopping them at the baggage claim and bending down to capture Yoongi's lips in a kiss, something they had never done back home in Korea. He swallows the gasp Yoongi lets out, squeezing his hands gently before pulling away.  
  
Yoongi looks dazed, a pretty flush over his face with his eyes unfocused. Seokjin spies their luggage coming down the line, pecking Yoongi's lips once again before dropping his hands in favor of grabbing their bags. He can hear the quiet whine that Yoongi lets out as they separate, and Seokjin fights the urge to smirk at him.  
  
"I'll make it up to you baby, just gotta get to the hotel, yeah? Can you wait?" Seokjin whispers, stroking his fingers through Yoongi's hair gently, pushing it back and off of his forehead.  
  
Seokjin leads them towards the exit after Yoongi nods, his eyes still a bit unfocused and hazy. Standing outside in the warm summer air, the city loud and bustling around them, Seokjin feels free. He loves their home in Daegu, he loves living in Korea, but with their ban on same-sex marriage, it's hard for him to be fully happy in public with the love of his life.  
  
He hails a cab, pushing Yoongi to climb in while he stows their luggage into the trunk. He climbs in next to his fiancé, offering the driver the name of their hotel is accented English. Seokjin squeezes Yoongi's hand as they sit through the airport traffic, knowing it'll be a while before they get there.  
  
"Thank you, Yoonie." Seokjin mumbles quietly, his thumb tracing gentle patterns over the back of Yoongi's hand.  
  
"For what?" Yoongi asks, his eyebrows scrunching in cutely. Seokjin smiles at him, he swears he falls more and more in love every time he sees him. "For marrying me. For loving me. For letting me sit with you that first night at the bar, when you looked like you'd rather jump into traffic."  
  
Yoongi laughs at that, squeezing Seokjin's hand back. "Shit, you remember that?"  
  
"Of course, the night we met? I'll never forget that." Seokjin hums. "What even had you so out of it that night?"  
  
Yoongi taps his fingers against his leg, shrugging his shoulders. "It was the day I had finally come out to my parents."  
  
Seokjin meets Yoongi's eyes at that, frowning softly. "Did they not take it well?"  
  
"They took it better than I expected, I guess. They told me they would just need some time, which I understand. I can't be mad at them for that, I had just flipped their world upside down." Yoongi chuckles, the sound coming out a bit dry.  
  
Seokjin nods, showing Yoongi he's listening. "I don't know, they were fine, but my older brother- he looked disgusted. At least my parents tried to pretend they didn't hate me, you know?"  
  
Yoongi sounds so defeated when he says this and Seokjin can feel his heart breaking a little for his fiancé. "I'm sorry, Yoonie. But you're relationship with your parents is good now, yeah? And I heard you asking about your brother the other day."  
  
Yoongi's hand squeezes his tightly, laying his head on Seokjin's shoulder. "Yeah, we are better now, and hyung is coming around slowly. But nothing can undo the original reaction."  
  
Seokjin hums quietly in acknowledgment. "I understand, Yoonie." The taxi slows to a stop, the driver announcing their arrival at the hotel. Seokjin pulls out a wad of bills, thankfully having already converted his money. He pays the driver, leaving him with the change as he pulls Yoongi out to stand on the sidewalk.  
  
After digging out their luggage, he wheels it behind them as they walk into the front lobby. They have today and tomorrow to relax, on Thursday they have pick up their tuxedos. Their whole week is planned out, so Seokjin is planning to make the most of their free days to make Yoongi feel loved.  
  
Seokjin drags the luggage and his fiancé to the front desk, collecting their room keys and smiling politely at the concierge. Yoongi follows Seokjin to the elevator, twisting their fingers together as they walk. Seokjin fights the yawn pulling at him on the ride up, clambering out of the elevator on their floor.  
  
"This is us," Seokjin grins, standing in front of a door about halfway down the hallway. Yoongi takes the key from him, pushing it into the door and when he sees the little light flicker green, he pushes the door open quickly.  
  
"Wow," Yoongi murmurs as he takes in the floor to ceiling windows directly across from the door. The room itself is huge, a seating area off to the side with a couch and their bed pushed up against the back wall. Seokjin pokes his head into the bathroom, eyes immediately honing in on the massive Jacuzzi tub and the big shower stall.  
  
For now, he tugs Yoongi with him when he collapses on the bed, curling his body around him. "Nap, please," Seokjin mumbles with his face tucked into Yoongi's shoulder. "We can unpack later, sleep now."  
  
Yoongi grins, pushing his fingers gently through Seokjin's hair. He presses kisses all over the elder's face, laughing at the sight of Seokjin's nose scrunching up. "Goodnight, hyung- sleep well," he whispers quietly, his own eyes falling shut.  
  
Seokjin falls asleep thinking about their wedding on Saturday, their flight to Europe to start their honeymoon the day after. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life wrapped in Yoongi's arms.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi pulls Taehyung in behind him when he slides open the door to Seokjin's room. He sees a nurse looking over one of the many machines connected to his husband's body, smiling at them kindly when they enter.  
  
"I know it looks bad, but he's not in pain. Until he wakes up, he's on an almost nonstop morphine drip," the nurse affirms before stepping out of the room to leave them alone.  
  
Taehyung pulls his hand from Yoongi's, walking over to the side of Seokjin's bed. His face is slack, relaxed in his unconscious state, the only thing making it clear he isn't dead is the slow rise and fall of his chest. Yoongi stands there, eyes focused on Seokjin's chest as he breathes, the weight of everything crashing all around him.  
  
He watches as Taehyung brushes his fingers over the side of Seokjin's head. The doctors had needed to shave his head to care for the wound on his head, a bandage now wrapped around his head covering it. Yoongi can hear the whimper he lets out at the sight of his husband laying there, pale and almost lifeless under the harsh fluorescent lighting.  
  
Stumbling over, Yoongi's eyes roam over the too-still length of Seokjin's body, his breath coming in choked-off gasps when he sees his right arm bandaged at the elbow, nothing below it. He fights the urge to vomit down, barely hearing Taehyung pushing him to sit down in a chair the younger had tugged over without him realizing.  
  
Yoongi pulls Seokjin's left hand into his, squeezing tightly and curling his body over the edge of the bed. His body is wracked with sobs all over again, thinking about what's going to happen when Seokjin is released, when he recovers. He won't be able to go back to his job, not like this. Yoongi's heart breaks for his husband, he knows how much his job meant to Seokjin.  
  
"Hyung," Taehyung's voice breaks into his thoughts, and he turns his head just enough to see him. "He's alive, that's all that matters. I'm here to help you and him, I'm not leaving you alone like this."  
  
Yoongi sighs weakly, nodding his head. "I know, Taehyungie- thank you."  
  
Taehyung smiles at him before looking up at one of the monitors beeping above their heads. "He's gonna wake up soon, and you'll be here with him. The first thing he'll see is you, hyung," he says, looking around the room.  
  
They're both interrupted from speaking when the door slides open behind him, another male nurse stepping into the room. He smiles shyly at Yoongi and Taehyung sitting beside the bed as he wheels in the portable computer to check Seokjin's vitals. Yoongi watches as he moves almost gracefully around the room, the mint green scrubs not doing anything to change how attractive he is.  
  
Taehyung must notice that too, catching himself staring at the man's soft face, the smile that pulls his eyes into little crescent moons. "Hi," the nurse smiles again. "I'm gonna be the day nurse for Seokjin-ssi here until he's moved to a regular room. You can call me Jimin," he finishes, his voice soft and high, almost radiating sunlight into the room.  
  
He can tell Taehyung is a little smitten with the ball of happiness that Jimin seems to be, eyes following the nurse around the room. Yoongi is brought from his thoughts when Jimin turns to him. "You're Yoongi-ssi, right?" Yoongi nods. "Alright, well, as you can see, when your husband was brought in, he had some significant damage."  
  
Yoongi nods again, unconsciously squeezing Seokjin's cold and limp hand. Jimin continues on while he moves around Yoongi to take Seokjin's blood pressure. "Well, during surgery the doctors did what they could to save his right leg, but the damage to the limb was too severe so they did have to amputate."  
  
He's starting to feel like a bobble head as he nods along to what Jimin is saying, but he can't really find any words to say. Taehyung hums in thought. "When he recovers, he'll need a physiotherapist right?"  
  
Jimin turns and graces him with a cute smile. "Yes, he will. Before he's discharged he will start meeting with one, so don't worry about that. We'll help you find one."  
  
"As for his right arm, as you can see there was an amputation at the elbow. When he was brought in, the injury had already been sustained, most likely in the fall. He had a large head wound that was closed up with stitches, thankfully the fall didn't cause a brain bleed." Jimin continues on as he types quickly into the little computer.  
  
"All of these things are minor hurdles in the long run, there's no significant brain damage done, and aside from the amputations, we will be good as new in no time. All things said and done, your husband is entirely lucky." Jimin finishes, smiling kindly at Yoongi.  
  
Taehyung coughs a bit, shaking his head at the questioning look the nurse flashes him. "Is he going to need a psychiatrist as well? Considering the emotional trauma he went through?" Yoongi asks quietly.  
  
Jimin makes a soft noise as he thinks. "If you think he should, we can always have one meet with you in the coming days. I'm not sure the situation he went through, but any kind of trauma might be something to talk about."  
  
Yoongi sighs, squeezing Taehyung's hand gently. "Do you recommend any that specialize in grief counseling?"  
  
"I know a few, some that I've recommended previous patients to. I'll bring you a list with some phone numbers shortly." Jimin offers happily, checking over the monitors one last time. "Is there anything else I can help you two with?"  
  
Yoongi shakes his head, turning back to face Seokjin. He adjusts the blankets over Seokjin, making sure he's fully covered and warm when he hears Taehyung speak. "Can- can I have that list instead? The other worker that didn't make it-" he cuts off with a small noise, his voice breaking.  
  
Jimin's face falls at that, nodding kindly and leaving without another word. Taehyung turns his head, tucking it into the curve of Yoongi's shoulder. "I'm so tired, hyung." he whispers, his voice cracking over the words.  
  
Yoongi reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He hands Taehyung his credit card, meeting his eyes seriously. "Go rest, Taehyungie. Please, go get a hotel and go sleep. It's been a long day, and it's gonna be a long recovery."  
  
Taehyung doesn't fight it, Yoongi knows the man too well for his own good. "Thank you, hyung. If Jimin comes back with that list, text me the numbers and I'll call them later."  
  
He smiles weakly, standing up and letting go of Seokjin's hand to usher Taehyung out of the room. "Don't come back until tomorrow, TaeTae, please. Rest. I'm just gonna sleep here. When I call Namjoon to tell him what happened, I'll have him bring me down some clothes."  
  
Taehyung hugs Yoongi tightly, relishing in the feel of his hyung's arms around him. Yoongi eventually pulls back, pushing him down the hall. "Go on," he laughs quietly. "I'll be okay for the day, Taehyungie."  
  
The younger waves, taking off towards the elevators. Once Taehyung is gone from his sight, Yoongi lets himself back into Seokjin's room, his husband still as still as before. Yoongi tugs back the blanket, making sure he's not disturbing any of the IVs or tubes, climbing carefully into the small bed beside Seokjin.  
  
He pulls the blanket back over himself too, squeezing Seokjin's hand lightly. "I love you, Jinnie," he whispers weakly, voice breaking off in a sob. "I'm here, baby, I'm here. I'll take care of you, until the end."  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
  
Seokjin wakes up first- a normality in his life living with Yoongi, the self-proclaimed God of sleep- with his arms wrapped tightly around the younger's waist and his face tucked into the back of his neck. He can smell the faint traces of the shampoo Yoongi uses, a lovely soft peach scent that reminds Seokjin of home.  
  
Yoongi is snoring quietly, short puffs of air falling from his slightly parted lips. Seokjin can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest under his hands and he belatedly realizes that they are curled so close together because they fell asleep on top of the blankets instead of under. He huffs a laugh, the air stirring the hairs on the back of Yoongi's head.  
  
He gently presses kisses along the back of Yoongi's neck and shoulders, his fingers moving slow and soft across the material of his sweater. Yoongi doesn't stir, barely any reaction aside from a cute snuffle as Seokjin's fingers trail lightly over him. Seokjin leaves his lips pressed to the soft skin of Yoongi's shoulder, his fingertips gliding just under the hem of his sweater.  
  
His fingers tickle at the soft, warm skin of Yoongi's tummy, pulling another sleep-drunk whine from his lips. Seokjin holds back a quiet laugh, his hand trailing over the pale skin of Yoongi's chest on a direct path to the younger's nipples. He circles around a dusty pink nub, the skin hardening under his touch as he moves from kisses to sucking love bites into the slumbering man's neck.  
  
Seokjin can feel Yoongi stirring slightly, the pleasurable sensations invading his subconscious. He can feel his own hardness pressing against the younger's ass, resisting the urge to rut against the curve of flesh. A breathy whine leaves Yoongi's slightly parted lips when Seokjin pinches the hardened nub between the his finger and thumb.  
  
"Baby," Seokjin whispers, breath fanning over the curve of Yoongi's jaw. The younger shifts, hips pushing back against the weight of Seokjin's erection. The elder groans quietly at the feeling, tucking his head into the curve of Yoongi's neck as he rocks against his ass. "I know you're awake, Yoonie."  
  
Yoongi whines again when Seokjin twists his nipple, his eyes blinking open. "Why won't you let me sleep."  
  
Seokjin can hear the pout in his voice, laughing gently as he sits up just enough to turn Yoongi's head and take his lips in a soft kiss. "I wanted you awake so I could have my way with you, baby," he whispers against the soft, pink skin of the younger's lips.  
  
Yoongi rolls his eyes fondly at Seokjin's words, reaching an arm back to curve around the back of the elder's head. "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Agreeing, Seokjin brings the younger into another kiss, licking into his mouth slowly. His fingers continue the gentle assault on Yoongi's nipple, moving to the other in time. Yoongi starts to roll his hips back, swallowing each quiet groan pulling from Seokjin's lips. The younger can feel his own cock hardening from the sounds escaping the elder's lips.  
  
"Wan' you," Yoongi whimpers into the kiss, fingers entangled roughly in the soft strands of Seokjin's hair. The elder moves his hand away from Yoongi's nipples, ghosting his fingers down towards the edge of the sweatpants resting on his hips.  
  
Seokjin wiggles the tips of his fingers just under the edge of Yoongi's sweats, curling through the soft hairs trailing down his stomach. Yoongi nips at his lip, annoyed by the teasing. Taking his lips in a soft apology, Seokjin tugs his pants and boxers down over the curve of Yoongi's hips, resting them around his thighs and exposing his ass.  
  
He pulls back to take in the crude sight, Yoongi's legs trapped together in the material bunched around his thighs, causing his ass to stick out. Seokjin feels a groan rumble from his chest when he spies the pretty red gem nestled between Yoongi's cheeks, tracing his fingers over the edge of the plug.  
  
"Have you had this in the whole time, baby?" Seokjin questions, grasping the end of the plug gently and twisting it inside of the younger. Yoongi whines, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he buries his head in the pillow. "Yes," he mumbles, Seokjin barely hearing it.  
  
Working the plug out slowly, watching the way Yoongi's rim expands around the widest part, Seokjin takes pleasure in the broken gasp that tumbles from the younger's lips as he pushes it back in roughly. "That's naughty, Yoonie. When did you put it in?" he teases, watching the lube trickle out down his thighs with each push in of the toy.  
  
"A-at the airport, ah!" Yoongi stutters out, ending on a moan at a particularly strong push. "Before we got on the plane, wanted to be ready for you," he whines into the pillow.  
  
Seokjin groans lowly at that, thinking about Yoongi sitting with a plug in him for almost twenty hours. He pushes the younger onto his front, his face staying planted in the pillows. Quickly pushing down his own pants, Seokjin leans over the edge of the bed and rifles through the closest suitcase.  
  
Finding the lube, thankfully in the first bag, he sits back up and pushes his thumb against the gem nestled between Yoongi's cheeks. "Can I?" he asks quietly, tracing his thumb over the puffy rim, feeling the muscle clench around the plug still tucked inside. Yoongi nods his head almost violently, pushing his hips up and back.  
  
His fingers grasp the plug, slowly working it out and smiling at the whimpers falling from Yoongi's lips. "Don't worry, baby, I'll fill you up soon." Seokjin whispers, knowing Yoongi hates being empty after having something in him for so long.  
  
Grabbing the lube, Seokjin slicks up three of his fingers, quickly tucking two in Yoongi's stretched out hole. They slide in easy, the lube from the toy still keeping him wet and open. Yoongi moans at the press of Seokjin's fingers inside of him, two immediately curling up and ghosting across his prostate.  
  
He quickly adds a third finger, tucking it in on a smooth push in, making sure the younger is stretched out well. Yoongi's sweats are still bunched around his thighs, keeping his legs pressed together and making him tighter. Seokjin watches his fingers working in and out of the stretched rim, knowing in just a few short moments the muscle will be stretched around Seokjin's cock.  
  
"Please, please, hyung, I'm ready," Yoongi whines out, pushing his ass back against the elder's fingers. Seokjin presses his fingers into him roughly once more before quickly withdrawing them. Bending down and pressing kisses along the back of Yoongi's neck, works the rest of the lube on his hand over his cock.  
  
He groans at the stimulation, untouched for so long, and the sound punches straight into Yoongi's ear. Shifting forward on his knees, he braces himself above the younger and slides the tip of his cock teasingly over Yoongi's entrance.  
  
"Just fuck me, Jinnie- please," Yoongi snaps, shoving his hips back and catching the head of Seokjin's cock on his rim. Seokjin obliges him, pushing in slowly until the fronts of his thighs press against the swell of Yoongi's ass.  
  
Yoongi moans at the long, drawn-out press of the elder's cock inside him, feeling so much more full than from the plug. Seokjin's lips trail a pathway of blooming marks across Yoongi's shoulders as his fingers dig crescent moons into the curve of his waist.  
  
A few moments pass, Seokjin resting inside the younger male. Yoongi starts rolling his hips back against Seokjin's hips, fucking himself back and forth slowly. The older grips onto Yoongi's hips tighter, stopping him before drawing his hips back, teasing the idea of pulling out. The younger whines, clenching reflexively as Seokjin thrusts back in harshly.  
  
"I've got you, baby," Seokjin whispers, sitting back up onto his knees and setting a bruising pace right from the start. The slap of his hips against Yoongi's ass rings out as the sountrack of their time together, the moans falling from their lips as the chorus.  
  
Seokjin fucks under the younger deeply, hips rolling smoothly through each thrust. He knows Yoongi's body like his own, the younger returning that favor for Seokjin, but nothing beats the hot, wet, tight heat of Yoongi's body wrapped around his.  
  
Yoongi's cock is pressed into the sheets under him, his voice breaking on moans each time Seokjin's cock hits his prostate _just right_. Seokjin looks down, the sight of the younger's greedy hole sucking his cock in too much to look away from. "You feel so good baby," he breathes, hands coming up and curving around the soft, unblemished flesh of Yoongi's ass.  
  
His thumbs move inwards, thumbing over the place their bodies meet and causing the younger to let out a keening moan at the feeling. Seokjin grunts as he feels Yoongi clench harshly around him again, the near constant stimulation to the younger's spot pushing him to the edge.  
  
"You close?" Seokjin asks, bending back over the younger and turning his head, claiming his lips in a filthy kiss, more tongue than anything else. Yoongi nods shakily, his mouth falling open and stuttering to make a coherent phrase. This angle forces Seokjin to nail his prostate head on with each thrust, broken moans and whines tumbling from the younger's parted lips instead of words.  
  
Seokjin breathily warns Yoongi that he's close too, his hips stuttering in their pace as he nears the edge. He tumbles over the ledge first, his hips drawing to a stop balls deep in the younger as he fills him. Collapsing down, he barely manages to catch himself on his arms before crushing Yoongi.  
  
The younger whines, rolling his hips back as Seokjin's cock softens slowly inside of him. Seokjin pulls out slowly, rolling Yoongi over and mouthing quickly down his chest. He trails kisses down the path his hands had traveled half an hour ago, down his tummy and over his hip bones.  
  
Yoongi whimpers when Seokjin suddenly sucks his cock down in one go, taking him into his throat immediately. His arm flies up, folding over his eyes as he cries out, his hips lifting lamely off the bed. Distantly, he can feel the trickle of cum rolling down his inner thighs onto the sheets and making him feel filthy.  
  
Seokjin sucks harshly around his length, humming low in his throat. The vibrations and wet heat quickly send Yoongi over the edge, his hands fisting in the hair at the back of Seokjin's head as he releases down his throat.  
  
Swallowing everything, Seokjin pulls off and smiles dorkily at Yoongi, the younger rolling his eyes fondly and dragging him up to kiss him greedily. Seokjin laughs into the kiss, cradling Yoongi's face gently in his hands, pressing kiss after kiss onto the younger's mouth.  
  
"I love you, baby," Seokjin whispers, Yoongi swallowing the words as fast as they come. He can see the emotion and feelings reflected in Yoongi's tired brown eyes, the same feelings in his own. Seokjin can feel more than hear the younger whisper "I love you, too, Jinnie," the words flowing across the swollen, red line of his lips.  
  
Seokjin pulls away, standing up on still shaky legs and wandering into the bathroom. He debates on bringing a wet towel back for the younger, choosing instead to draw a bath in the fancy tub. Drawing the hot water, he waits until it's full before softly calling out to Yoongi, smiling fondly as the younger steps numbly into the bathroom, leaving his clothes in the other room.  
  
He can see the tired glaze to Yoongi's eyes move quickly to a thankful look, the soft smile tugging at the corners of the younger's lips specifically for Seokjin. "I can't wait to marry you," Yoongi whispers, lowering himself in the almost too-hot water, sighing in relief as his stiff muscles unwind. Looking over with lidded eyes, his eyes roam over Seokjin's body still standing there.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me, Jinnie?"  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi jerks awake at the sound of the door slamming, an apologetic voice murmuring apologies for the disturbance. His eyes blink open blearily, the tell-tale kind eyes belonging to Jimin meeting his over the slump of one of many monitors.  
  
"I brought you the list of grief counselors. For your friend," the nurse offers, shifting nervously on his feet. Yoongi smiles kindly, carefully extracting himself from his still comatose husband, the steady _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart monitor grating on his nerves as he lays there. He nods his head towards the door, following Jimin just outside and clicking it shut with a soft noise.  
  
"I needed to get up, anyways," Yoongi starts, noticing the younger nurse already preparing to stutter out apologies again. "Thank you, really, for doing that. Taehyung- He's really gonna need to talk to someone, you know?" he trails off, eyes flicking up towards the clock on the wall. The clock reads 20:47 and he blinks dumbly, wondering if that's right.  
  
Jimin is next to him, a soft blush on his cheeks. "It's not a problem, Mr. Min. It's what I'm here for." The younger follows his eyes, seeing the confused look. "I came back before I left to bring you this. I know you said he would really need it, and he seemed to look pretty lost. I'm sorry I missed him," Jimin explains quietly.  
  
Yoongi hums in acknowledgement. "Call me Yoongi, or hyung. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, yeah? Might as well be friendly. And yeah, he left just shortly after you popped out of the room. Sent him with my card to go find a hotel to relax in, he's gonna need his own space for awhile."  
  
A breathy giggles floats towards his ears, and he turns to see Jimin laughing quietly with his hand cutely covering his mouth. "Sorry, it's not funny, sometimes-... I laugh when I'm nervous," he stutters out, face heating up in a wild flush of red.  
  
Feeling his heart practically melt at the adorable sight, he smiles back. "It's okay, Jimin," he breathes. "It's a welcome change from all the sadness."  
  
Yoongi rolls his head, trying to loosen the stiffness in his shoulders from the horrid hospital bed. "Do you-.. do you have any idea how long before he wakes up?" Yoongi whispers, looking back at the closed door. Jimin shrugs, although not unkindly. "We really don't know, Yoongi-ssi. He could wake up tomorrow, or he could wake up a week from now. He'll wake up when his body filters through the trauma."  
  
Yoongi nods, a small frown turning his lips down. "I just want him to wake up," he mumbles. "I wanna hear his voice again, it doesn't feel real... It won't feel like he's really alive until he wakes up- I don't even know if this makes sense."  
  
Jimin lands a comforting hand on Yoongi's shoulder, pulling the older from his ramblings. "Yoongi-ssi, I understand. But I can promise you, he's really alive in there. His body is resting, the more he sleeps the easier his recovery will be in the long run." Jimin replies, his words offering little comfort to the elder.  
  
"Yeah," Yoongi sighs, turning back towards the door. "I know you're right, it's just- It's gonna be so hard when he hears about Hoseok," he breathes out, quiet enough to keep his voice from breaking.  
  
Chewing his lip, Jimin huffs and pulls the older man into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Yoongi-ssi, I'm really sorry this happened to you." Yoongi breathes out unsteadily, tucking his face into the younger's shoulder and tries not to cry.  
  
"You should go back in there, be there incase he wakes up. I'm sure he knows you're there, Yoongi-ssi." Jimin whispers, his hands rubbing gently up Yoongi's sides. "I've gotta get going, but you'll see me here tomorrow, yeah? The night nurse is Baekhyun, you've met him already. He'll take good care of Seokjin-ssi."  
  
Yoongi pouts, letting go of the younger so he can step back. "Thank you," he mumbles, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve. He ignores the wetness from tears, darkening the cotton. "I'll see you, Jimin." he offers before creaking open the door and stepping in quietly, the resounding click of the lock echoing through the hallway.  
  
Seokjin is laying still, in the same position Yoongi left him in, sheets rising and falling slowly over his chest as he breathes evenly. Clambering up into the hospital bed, Yoongi curls himself carefully around his husband and cries. "Please wake up, Jinnie, I miss you," he whimpers into the almost paper material of the hospital gown.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
He doesn't know where he is. When he tries to move it almost feels like his body won't respond to his commands, stuck in some kind of weird limbo. Struggling to blink open his eyes, he quickly finds out they won't open either and he feels the urge to sob in frustration.  
  
Are those voices he can here? He's not sure if he's imagining them, stuck in a dream or, more likely, a nightmare. His ears pick up a quickly annoying steadily beeping sound, why won't someone turn that off? Faint traces of light flicked through his closed eyelids, sometimes it seems like a shadow standing over him.  
  
He can feel when something touches his hand, curling around the limp extremity. He longs to squeeze back each time he feels the grip tighten as if in comfort. Is the comfort for himself, or for the mysterious person?  
  
Trapped inside his own head, Seokjin longs for a way out. He longs to open his eyes, figure out where he is. He needs the obnoxious beeping noise to turn off.  
  
If he listens hard enough, sometimes he thinks he can hear soft noises, they sound broken and pained. Crying.  
  
Who is crying? Why are they crying?  
  
Seokjin feels lost.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Their tux fitting went well, everything perfect- waking up the next morning, Yoongi already in the shower, Seokjin grins. It's Saturday, it's their _wedding day_ and Seokjin is beyond excited for everything. It's not going to be a huge affair, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jeongguk flying in. Yoongi had tried to get Namjoon to come as well, but unfortunately the younger producer was neck deep in half finished tracks.  
  
He can hear Yoongi puttering about in the bathroom, the shower having turned off just after he opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming into the room. Sitting up, Seokjin throws the covers off himself, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed. Yoongi peeks his head around the door, smiling widely at Seokjin with his mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Good morning, Yoonie," Seokjin laughs, fondness radiating from all angles at the weird gummy smile his fiancé gives him. Forcing himself up from the comfort and softness of the mattress, he wanders into the bathroom for his own shower.  
  
Yoongi eyes him appreciatively as Seokjin steps into the shower, the how water rolling down over him in rivulets, easing his stiff muscles. He smirks when he meets Yoongi's eyes, the younger merely holding his toothbrush in his mouth as he openly ogles the lines of Seokjin's body.  
  
He can see from the hungry look in Yoongi's eyes that he wants to touch, and he clicks his tongue teasingly. "Ah, ah, Yoonie. We don't have time this morning, but you can have me all night." Seokjin laughs, grabbing the soap and quickly washing himself all over.  
  
Yoongi huffs, doing everything but physically stomping his foot as he finishes cleaning his teeth. Seokjin finishes up in the shower quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower.  
  
"Are Hoseok and the others already here?" Yoongi asks, meeting the elder's eyes in the mirror. Seokjin hums, nodding. "Yeah, got in last night and fly out Monday morning."  
  
They both fall silent after that, finishing up quickly in the bathroom. Both Seokjin and Yoongi are heading to the little chapel together, leaving afterwards with the rest to celebrate and enjoy the late afternoon around the city.  
  
Pulling on their tuxedos quickly, Seokjin checks the time on his phone and smiles. "We're getting married in just over two hours," he whispers, coming up behind Yoongi and wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller boy's waist. "You'll be my husband."  
  
Yoongi lets his head fall back on Seokjin's shoulder, laughing when he feels the older man's nimble fingers button up his jacket easily. "Yeah," he replies dumbly. "Husband," Yoongi breathes, turning his head just far enough to press a quick kiss to Seokjin's jaw.  
  
Seokjin has to force himself back from the younger, quickly calling in a cab and packing a spare set of clothes for each of them in a duffle bag. Yoongi is smiling softly at him as he watches, eyes following Seokjin around the room.  
  
His phone rings shrilly, Seokjin turning to Yoongi after hanging up. "The cab is outside, Yoonie, you ready?" he asks, ever the kind man so as to give Yoongi an out even on the day of their wedding.  
  
Yoongi merely rolls his eyes at that, standing in front of Seokjin and pulling the elder down into a kiss. "I'm ready."  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin and Yoongi meet up with their friends outside of the small chapel, smiling at Taehyung and Hoseok's entwined hands and Jeongguk following behind. Hoseok pulls both of them into a bone crushing hug, grinning brightly like the sun at his best friends.  
  
Taehyung and Jeongguk both wait their turn for Hoseok to let them go, the youngest pulling Seokjin into a hug first. "I'm happy for you, hyung," Jeongguk whispers, squeezing Seokjin's shoulders quickly. "It just sucks that it won't matter when we go back."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Seokjin smiles reassuringly at the other. "It's alright Jeonggukkie. It matters to us and that's what counts, yeah?"  
  
Jeongguk laughs, shaking his head slightly. "You're right, hyung. Sometimes I forget how much older you are."  
  
Seokjin gasps, "Are you implying I'm old? Yah, I can make sure you don't set foot in the church, Jeon." Jeongguk merely laughs at him again, leaving him and moving to take Yoongi in a hug.  
  
"Stop tormenting him, Gukk-ah," Yoongi gripes. "You know he's sensitive."  
  
Seokjin squawks indignantly. "You're supposed to be on my side!" he whines, draping himself over his fiancé like a child. Yoongi groans under the dead weight, shoving him away. "Get off, you overgrown man-child. Don't make me regret coming here."  
  
Pouting, they all make their way into the chapel with Seokjin leading them. They had decided they didn't want to go all out with the decorations or anything considering it was just going to be their small group of friends. Seokjin had spent months searching for an lgbt+ positive minister, finally landing on one that would marry them in the small building.  
  
From the few times Seokjin had spoken with the much older man on the phone, he seemed kind and like the perfect person to officiate the ceremony. His eyes flicker over towards the small set up at the front of the building, in just a short while they will be standing there, getting married with his best friends surrounding them.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
The wedding goes by quickly, the minister officially announcing them as husband and husband after a teary vow reading from Seokjin. Yoongi will deny it until he dies, but listening to Seokjin's voice crack as he talked about the day they met, the weird but perfect proposal and them until the end brought the threat of tears to his own eyes.  
  
Hoseok, the big baby he is, was crying steadily by the time he was brought forward as the witness for the small ceremony. They shared their first kiss as husbands under the soft muted lighting in a small church nestled in New York City, surrounded by his friends, and Seokjin couldn't be happier.  
  
Seokjin bows gratefully to the minister after the ceremony, taking his hand in thanks. "Thank you so much for marrying us. We were so worried we wouldn't find anyone willing on such short notice, everyone was booked. You treated us like people, and that's all we wanted." Seokjin grins brightly, his accent wrapping around the words thickly.  
  
The minister smiles back happily. "It was truly my pleasure. You two seem very happy and lovely. I hope your union stays strong for eternity."  
  
Yoongi has his hand fitted just right in Seokjin's, smiling his stunning gummy smile at the older man. Seokjin bows once more before stepping over to their friends. "Ready to go? We just have to find a bathroom to change in and we can go wander," Seokjin grins at the excited looks on the youngest's faces.  
  
"Let go!" Taehyung and Jeongguk shout, immediately flushing when Seokjin scolds them.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin can distinctly hear voices now, he knows there are people talking but he can't place how he knows one of the voices. He doesn't recognize the other, side from the fact that it's definitely a man. He sighs internally, hating feeling stuck like this. His eyes, though closed, are more able to recognize the brightness of the room he's in now.  
  
The annoying beeping is still going on, his fingers twitching as if moving to find an off switch. He takes in the gasp one of the voices lets out, cutting off whatever they were saying as they focus on the minute movement of his fingers. Seokjin figures he must have actually moved and he struggles to make it happen again.  
  
He thinks about the soft hand that was nestled in his earlier, thinks about reaching out for it again. He suddenly feels the cold weight of something in his hand, cheering internally at his plan working. Focusing with every part of him, he tries to force his fingers to close, to squeeze at the hand in his.  
  
He's not entirely sure if he's successful because all he can hear now is the sound of someone crying by his side and a lot of shuffling around. Someone else's hands are touching him now, rushed and hurried as they move him this way and that. His nose scrunches at the unwelcome feeling, the hands don't feel like the one he's holding.  
  
Something wet drips onto his hand, the sound of the stranger crying getting louder. Seokjin fights, fights against the pull of whatever is holding him down, fights against the darkness he's felt trapped in for god knows how long.  
  
Finally his eyes crack open the slightest bit, a weak groan falling from his lips at the blinding light. He forces his eyes closed again, regretting opening them in the bright room. He makes do with begging his fingers to squeeze at the hand in his instead, feeling the strength of his grip increasing.  
  
"Seokjin," a voice whispers, thick with tears and choked off. "Come on, baby, I know you can hear me, you just gotta open your eyes."  
  
Seokjin frowns, or at least he thinks he frowns, hating the sound of the stranger so upset. He figures he can try one more time, anything to get the man with the pretty voice and soft hands to stop crying. His eyelids flutter, blinking open slowly once again. He's not blinded immediately this time, taking into consideration the lights having been dimmed and the blinds closed.  
  
He blinks rapidly, struggling to focus on something, anything when the voice chokes out a sob. "Hyung," the man cries, bringing Seokjin's limp hand up to his lips and pressing kisses all over the tanned skin. Seokjin blinks again, his eyes slowly focusing on the room. Is he in a hospital? Why would he be in a hospital?  
  
Eyes flicking around the room, his eyes land on someone standing by one of the monitors and typing quickly. Seokjin takes in the sight of the scrubs the man is wearing, the badge attached to his top. His eyes roam over the monitors attached to him, the bed he's laying in and confirms the fact he's in a hospital.  
  
What happened? Why is he in the hospital? His eyes flick over the hand curled in his own, not ready to look up and see the stranger's face. Instead, he moves his eyes over towards his other arm, squinting at the bandages covering it. He notices quickly something isn't right, he can't feel anything on his right arm below his elbow.  
  
The beeping on the monitor behind him starts to quicken as his heartbeat races, he can feel his breathing picking up as well as he stares at his arm in shock. No matter how hard he tries, he can't feel his arm, can't really move it at all. His breath comes in quick, gasping sounds, the panic bubbling over in his chest as he starts to struggle against the once-calming presence of the other man's hand in his.  
  
"Jinnie? Baby, you've gotta calm down, please," the voice panics slightly, Seokjin whipping his head to the side quickly and meeting the stranger's eyes. His head reels from the quick movement, dizziness flowing through him as he struggles to stop the world from spinning.  
  
When his eyes focus on the other man's, he blinks quickly. He knows the man, he knows that he knows him, but he can't place how he does. A weak whine of protest leaves his lips, the sound rough and scratchy against his raw throat. The man's worried eyes flick towards the nurse in the room, nodding at something he says. Seokjin isn't listening, can't hear much over the pounding of blood in his ears.  
  
"Seokjin? Hey, look at me, love." The quiet voice whispers, less panicked now. Seokjin focuses his eyes back on the man again, the pretty facial features striking his memory in a painful way. "That's it, Jinnie. Do you want some water? Your throat must hurt," the voice continues, soft and kind.  
  
Seokjin nods, opening his mouth slightly and taking the straw from the proffered cup between his lips. The first wash of water against his achingly dry throat feels amazing and he greedily swallows more, pulling off and coughing when he swallows too fast.  
  
The man tuts, reaching out and wiping up the bit of water that dribbled from his lips with the sleeve of his sweater. Seokjin goes to protest weakly, grateful but embarrassed. "It's alright, Jinnie. Just gotta take it slow, okay, baby? You've been out for awhile." the voice offers kindly.  
  
Nodding again, Seokjin groans at the burst of light from the hallway as the door opens. A doctor steps in, taking in the sight of him awake in the bed and a grin crosses over the man's face. "Ah, Seokjin-ssi, you're finally awake," a deep and friendly voice says. "I'm Doctor Park, I was the one who had you in surgery. Glad to see you awake and aware now."  
  
Seokjin blinks, taking in the newcomers words slowly and eventually nodding his head. "I'm going to do a quick check up, is that alright, Seokjin-ssi?" the doctor asks, raising both eyebrows in question. He's not sure he really has a choice, so he agrees and tries not to be upset at the loss of the other man's hand in his.  
  
"I'm still here, I promise. I'm not going to leave you," the voice to his left whispers and Seokjin feels his lips turn up just slightly in the ghost of a smile. Doctor Park tugs on latex gloves quickly, pulling a small light out of his coat pocket.  
  
"I'm just going to check your eyes, alright?" Doctor Park says, stepping forward and lifting Seokjin's left eyelid carefully. "Just follow the light," he says as he moves the light in front of his eye. Doctor Park moves on quickly, switching to his other eye and nodding contentedly at the end.  
  
Seokjin huffs as the doctor moves, checking his ears, listening to his heart through the stethoscope. He keeps flicking his eyes towards the man sitting by his side, who, true to his word hasn't moved at all through the process.  
  
Eventually the doctor nods at the nurse, waving him over. "When was the last time he had his dressings changed?" Doctor Park asks, lifting the edge of the gauze on Seokjin's head.  
  
"I was just getting ready to change it," the nurse responds, smiling down at Seokjin. "This is the first time you'll be awake for it, so I need you to let me know if I'm too harsh, alright?"  
  
Seokjin feels like the only thing he's done is nod since he woke up, letting the young looking nurse glove up and work on changing the gauze on his head first. "I haven't been able to introduce myself to you yet, but my name is Baekhyun," the nurse murmurs as he carefully and slowly works to tape down the new gauze.  
  
He can see Doctor Park standing over by the little cart the nurse was working at earlier, typing on the computer quickly. "You're husband here tells me you had quite an accident, Seokjin-ssi, do you remember anything from what happened?" the nurse continues, looking over the wrapping and making sure it looks good.  
  
Seokjin frowns at that, eyebrows furrowing in thought. _Husband_ his brain supplies numbly, looking over at the other man sitting next to him. This must be his husband, it would make sense as to why he looks so familiar, why the man had been calling him _baby_ the whole time.  
  
Turning back and meeting the nurse's eyes, he tries to think back, think about anything before coming to the hospital. He shakes his head sadly, closing his eyes in frustration. Baekhyun assures him that it's perfectly normal, mild amnesia was a side effect they had expected.  
  
"I have to change your other dressings too, but I'm going to have Doctor Park come and talk to you about the injuries you sustained. I'll be back to change everything in a bit, alright?" the nurse smiles gently, stepping away with a light squeeze to Seokjin's shoulder.  
  
The man to his left immediately clambers to grasp Seokjin's hand in his again, pale thumbs moving to rub gentle circles into the skin. "No matter what, Jinnie, I'm here for you," his husband whispers, bowing his head and letting out a long sigh.  
  
Seokjin frowns at the sound, not liking the noise coming from such a pretty face. He taps twice on the man's hand, urging him to look up at him. When his husband's eyes meet his again, swimming with unshed tears, he feels a sharp ache in his heart.  
  
His mouth opens as he struggles to find the words and his voice. "No-.. cry," Seokjin croaks weakly, the sound barely loud enough to be heard if the man hadn't been right next to him.  
  
He watches as the tears building in the other man's eyes spill over, flowing freely at the sound of Seokjin's voice. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so happy you're alive," his husband breathes out shakily. Doctor Park clears his throat next to them, apologetic smile on his face.  
  
"Seokjin-ssi," the doctor starts, moving to pull up a chair next to the bed. "This is going to be a lot to take in, so just know that we do have people on site to talk to."  
  
Seokjin nods numbly, feeling the hand holding his squeeze softly. "As I've been told, you already noticed the injury to your arm. When you were brought in, the fall you had taken had pinned your arm between something, immediately severing the limb completely just below the elbow." Doctor Park explains, motioning towards Seokjin's right arm.  
  
"We repaired as much of the damage as we could, but even so, there was nothing we could do more, so you do have an amputation here. As for options further down the line, if you would like, there may be a chance of being fitted with a prosthetic." Doctor Park finishes, meeting Seokjin's eyes. "I know it seems extreme, but the work we did in surgery saved the rest of your arm."  
  
His hand tightens in his husband's grip, his eyes flicking down towards his arm- what's left of it. Seokjin can still feel the bubble of panic deep in his chest, but he struggles to keep it down, not wanting to lose it again. He finally sighs resolutely, looking back up at the doctor and urging him to continue.  
  
Doctor Park stands, rolling the blankets tucked around Seokjin down slowly. He feels his stomach threaten to revolt at the sight before him, his right leg wrapped just as his arm is. Seokjin's jaw clenches as his eyes well with tears, stubbornly clinging to his eyelashes as he blinks.  
  
"I know," the doctor sighs empathetically. He quickly pulls the blanket back over Seokjin's legs, not wanting him to get cold. "Another injury sustained from your accident, your leg had been pinned under something for so long the blood flow completely stopped, causing the limb to die essentially. The bones in your leg had been crushed as well." Doctor Park heaves another sigh.  
  
"As for this injury, it's up to you once again to decide if you would like to be fitted with a prosthetic. A physiotherapist will be in to see you before you're discharged, the faster we get you started in therapy, the sooner you'll be up and walking again," the doctor states, nodding over at Baekhyun. "The nurse is going to change the dressings on your arm and leg now, unless either of you had any questions for me?"  
  
His husband shakes his head minutely, Seokjin finding himself doing the same. He just needs time to process, time to realize he is missing two of his limbs. He can still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, leaving salty paths as they travel down his face.  
  
The doctor nods, leaving after that with a quiet click as the door shuts behind him. The nurse moves beside his bed, smiling empathetically down at him. "Are you in any pain, Seokjin-ssi?" Baekhyun asks quietly, knowing unwrapping and redressing the areas will tug at the stitches and irritate him.  
  
Seokjin shakes his head, turning and laying his cheek against the pillow and facing his husband. The pale man was already looking at him, his eyes reflecting the agony in Seokjin's own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jinnie," the man whispers, his voice breaking around the words. "I'll take care of you, hyung. 'Til the end."  
  
His heart lurches at the words, knowing for a fact, but unsure of how, that they must say it to each other a lot. He can feel the nurse working his bandages off gently, Seokjin wincing at any too-rough tugs.  
  
He's struggling to keep his eyes open now, the weight of the day catching up with him quickly. "Sleep, Jinnie. Rest if you need. I'll be here when you wake up," his husband offers quietly. Seokjin cracks a weak, but still there smile, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Seokjin slowly falls asleep to the sound of his husband humming a soft tune, something so unknowingly familiar, as the nurse carefully redresses his wounds. Just before he dips into unconsciousness, he feels the barest grace of soft lips against his, the man by his side squeezing his hand.  
  
  
                                                                                          >>>>>>>>  
  
Yoongi and Seokjin are sat on a plane once again, a flight headed for London to start their honeymoon. Their friends had gone home the day before after having spent Sunday relaxing around the newlywed's shared hotel room.  
  
They had decided they wanted to make their way around Europe for their honeymoon, spending two days each in some of the biggest cities around the continent. They have two weeks before their last flight from Moscow, Russia will fly them back to Seoul, ready to get back to their lives.  
  
This flight is much shorter than the previous one, touching down in London after just a few hours. Seokjin is still glad though when they land, eager to get out and get exploring. Their schedule is packed for the next two weeks, most of their plans booked in advance  
  
Fighting their way through the crowd clambering off the plane, Seokjin grips Yoongi's hand tightly in his. "Jeesh! Slow down, hyung," Yoongi complains, almost being dragged behind the older man.  
  
"Sorry," Seokjin grins sheepishly, slowing down the hurried and rushed pace he had adopted. He does quickly move to grab their luggage from the carousel though, Yoongi laughing off to the side when Seokjin nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get back to the younger.  
  
They stop and eat at a cute little diner not far from the airport, enjoying each other's presence over tea. No matter what anyone had told them, they hadn't lost the butterflies in their bellies, the sparks when their lips touched, the heart eyes as they stared at each other. Seokjin isn't sure they ever will, he knows the love he has with Yoongi is reciprocated to the fullest extent, if not even more than he gives.  
  
He smiles sweetly at Yoongi over the edge of his cup, the younger returning with a grin just as wide. "I love you," Seokjin states simply, as if there's no room for argument. There isn't really and Yoongi knows that.  
  
"I love you too, husband." Yoongi smirks, his natural charm radiating even through five simple words. Seokjin finds himself grinning back, eyes twinkling as he sips at his tea.  
  
"It would be a shame if you didn't, seeing as you are now stuck with me until we die." Seokjin thinks out loud, eyes looking over at one of the magazines on the stand not far from their table. He's not really sure what it's about, there's a picture of the Duchess of Cambridge on the cover but also a small section underneath with what looks like a photo of the president of the United States.  
  
Yoongi huffs, the sound half from laughter and the rest stemming from the judgmental look he's fixing Seokjin with. "You act like if I really wanted to, I couldn't get out."  
  
Seokjin shrugs. "I mean sure, but I know you. You won't do that."  
  
Another huff comes from the younger boy, this one more fond than anything. "Yeah, you're right. That would involve me not loving you, and we both know that'll never happen."  
  
Seokjin grins brightly, a small dimple threatening to appear in the curve of his cheek. He watches as Yoongi lifts his coffee mug, the way his naturally pouty lips wrap around the rim. He takes in the sight of the younger's tongue flicking out after, swiping along his lips to catch any drops escaping.  
  
The littlest mannerisms of Yoongi intrigue Seokjin to no end. He could watch the younger male exist for years and never grow tired of the things he does. Seokjin thumbs over his phone, quickly hunting down the number of a cab company in the city and calling for one to their location.  
  
"Let's go get settled in at the hotel, take a short nap and then we can head out. Sound good, Yoonie?" Seokjin asks, meeting Yoongi's eyes across the table. The shorter man nods, sipping at the rest of his coffee before the two of them make their way to the front with their dishes and pay.  
  
The young woman at the register thanks them profusely for merely bringing their dishes to the counter, Seokjin bowing kindly as he leads Yoongi outside towards the cab parked on the curb. "It's sad when people are overjoyed by simple acts of courtesy," Yoongi grumbles, thinking of all the weird looks they had gotten in America for cleaning up after themselves in restaurants.  
  
"Yeah," Seokjin hums, lifting their luggage into the trunk before almost pouring himself into the soft, cloth seat. He rattles off the name of the hotel to the driver, the man almost immediately setting off down the road. "I guess different cultures really do show, when you travel like this."  
  
Yoongi doesn't say anything to that, merely resting his head on Seokjin's shoulder. The elder's hand comes up, carding gently through the tousled hair on his husband's head. The younger is tired, he can tell, even he is from all the travelling. They are enjoying it though, the jet lag not much to set them off of their course.  
  
Seokjin hums along to a random tune stuck in his head, the soft vibrations lulling Yoongi into a light sleep. Traffic is a bit bad today, so he doesn't feel as bad knowing Yoongi will at least get some sleep before he has to wake him. He can hear the driver cursing at someone, Seokjin rolling his eyes at the sheer rudeness of both here and the U.S.  
  
Eventually the cab rolls to a stop outside of the hotel, Seokjin paying the man quickly. He gently rouses Yoongi, the sleepy man grumbling as he stands in the weirdly sunny weather waiting for Seokjin to free their suitcases. Checking in follows almost the same as it did in New York, gathering their room keys and lugging their tired bodies towards the elevators.  
  
The room here isn't as overwhelming as the one in New York either, much smaller but still with a lovely view of the city. It's quieter here too, not as much traffic noise and honking, thankfully. This time, they each have the decency of mind to at least strip off their flight clothes, curling up under the covers of the king sized bed in just their boxers.  
  
Seokjin rolls over, setting the alarm on his phone for a few hours ahead. Before he can roll back over, Yoongi snuggles up behind him, wrapping his arms around Seokjin's waist. "You never wanna be the big spoon," Seokjin teases, the smile loud in his voice.  
  
Yoongi huffs, the burst of air tickling the back of Seokjin's neck as he cuddles impossibly closer. "Jus' wanna hold you, that alright, princess? Or do I need a better reason?" the younger snaps, even if the harshness behind the words is lost in the fondness leaking from him.  
  
"You never need an excuse to hold me, Yoonie," Seokjin whispers, relaxing in the hold his husband has on him. "I love you."  
  
"Love you more, now hush and sleep." Yoongi grunts, breaths coming out even and deep not a minute later.  
  
Seokjin was always envious of the way the younger could fall asleep almost at will, no matter where they were. As he readjusts himself more comfortably, Seokjin thinks about spending the rest of his life in the security of Yoongi's arms and smiles.  
  
Until the end.  
  
  
                                                                                         >>>>>>>>  
  
Seokjin jolts awake with a gasp, body rigid under the influx of pain and barrage of memories hitting him all at once. His husband- no, _Yoongi_ \- snuffles in his sleep but doesn't stir aside from that. There's a nurse in the room, a younger, soft looking man with delicate features- and he quickly moves over to try and calm Seokjin down.  
  
"Hey," the nurse calls gently. "Easy, I know it hurts, but I need you to breathe and relax."  
  
Sucking in harsh breaths of air, Seokjin nods wildly at the young nurse. He focuses on the younger's calming brown eyes, the slow and gentle breaths until he gradually feels the panic that had swelled inside him start to fade away.  
  
The nurse smiles reassuringly at him, a pretty thing which creases his eyes up into little crescent moons. "That's better, yeah?" the soft voice asks kindly.  
  
Seokjin nods, his eyes flicking towards Yoongi still sleeping curled around him. A pang of emotion courses through him, knowing the younger hadn't been sleeping well obviously. He cards his fingers gently and slowly through Yoongi's hair, carefully working through the knots and tangles. Everything is quiet for several moments as the nurse putters around the room.  
  
"It's good to see you awake," the nurse hums thoughtfully, moving to check Seokjin's blood pressure and other vitals. "Yoongi-ssi was worried about you."  
  
Sadness ripples through him again at the thought, turning his head to press a soft kiss to the crown of his head. "I didn't remember," Seokjin whispers, meeting the nurse's eyes. "When I woke, I didn't remember who he was."  
  
The nurse frowns sympathetically. "It happens sometimes with head trauma."  
  
"But I had these dreams, well- flashbacks I guess? Memories of him and I, and when I opened my eyes, it was like... Everything hit me," Seokjin sighs. "How could I forget my husband?"  
  
Yoongi snuffles again in his sleep, his body relaxing again under the soft touch of Seokjin's fingers. He wraps his good arm around the younger, pulling him closer against him and ignoring the blinding flash of pain he feels from the movement.  
  
The nurse watches with soft eyes as he finishes recording Seokjin's information. "You remembered, though, and much sooner than anyone would have guessed," he reassures.  
  
Seokjin shrugs lamely, his nose still pressed against the soft hair atop Yoongi's head. The nurse suddenly startles, eyes widening. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jimin, I'm your day nurse."  
  
Despite everything, Seokjin finds himself cracking a small smile at Jimin's flustered rambling. "It's alright," he says evenly. "I figured if you weren't actually a nurse you would have hurt me by now."  
  
"Glad to see the sense of humor Yoongi-ssi was talking about rings true," Jimin replies, eyes sparkling with his amusement. "But really, how are you in the grand scheme of things?"  
  
Seokjin hums, shrugging again. "It's a lot. I'm not really in much pain, unless I move to quickly, but it's weird... Sometimes it doesn't feel like half of my leg is gone, is that normal?"  
  
Jimin nods, making a note in the computer while he chats. "Phantom pain or even just sensation is almost expected, the brain doesn't quite understand the lack of physical body for a long time."  
  
"Ah, well, it doesn't really hurt, just sometimes it feels as if my leg has gone to sleep? Like the tingling feeling." Seokjin explains, eyebrows knitted together across his forehead. He feels Yoongi stir under his arm, hears the change in his breathing as he slowly wakes up.  
  
He looks down at the younger man just in time to see his eyes blink open slowly. Yoongi blinks dumbly when he meets Seokjin's eyes, realization slowly creeping over him. "Jinnie?" Yoongi croaks, his voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
"Hi, Yoonie," Seokjin whispers, watching as his husband's eyes fill with tears from the simple name.  
  
"You remember?" Yoongi breathes, hands coming up and touching Seokjin's face.  
  
Seokjin nods, smiling softly. "I remember," he breathes a sigh. "Until the end, right, Yoonie?"  
  
Yoongi lets the tears spill over from his eyes at that, tracing salty paths over his pale skin. He tucks his head into the curve of Seokjin's neck, ignoring Jimin still standing in the room as he cries. "Always- always until the end."

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/vIossoms)


End file.
